


ONE MORE NIGHT - AOT: JUST PURE SMUT!

by AussieTeller



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Coming of Age, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Control, Cuddlefucking, Cunt, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Erwin's Eyebrows, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fucking Machines, FxF, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Impulse Control, Inner Dialogue, Kinks, Kinky, Large Cock, Lemon, Lemons, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Erwin Smith, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Threesome, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual propositioning, Sexy, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skull Fucking, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Stream of Consciousness, Talking Penis, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wall Sex, Watching, Yuri, cunninglingus, dirty - Freeform, girl love, oneshots, pussy, pussy licking, slut, voyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTeller/pseuds/AussieTeller
Summary: FOR ALL YOU THIRSTY BITCHES WHO WANT INSTANT GRATIFICATION!These are re-workings from my bookThree's a Crowd: The Captain & the Commander.I turned them into One Shots, so if you aren't into lengthy multi chapter reads, you came to the right place!SMUTTY SMUT SMUTcomprising mostly of:Levi x ReaderErwin x ReaderLevi x Erwin x ReaderBut I might chuck a few others in for good measure.HAVE FUN!





	1. [Levi x virgin reader x Erwin] WHY ME, WHY NOW?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Contains:_**  
>  Loss of virginity  
> First orgasm  
> Threesome  
> Semi-public sex  
> Daddy kink  
> Multiple orgasm  
> Spanking  
> Hair pulling

# 

#  **WHY ME, WHY NOW?**

#  **[Levi x virgin reader x Erwin]**

**READER POV**

It was indeed a strange series of event that brought us here.

Four years ago when I joined the Scouts, I never dreamed I'd be whisked away into a life of obscurity, to be swept under the rug. Luckily now, I was finally positioned at HQ, and on Hanji Squad no less. But why then had Commander Smith and Captain Ackerman acted so strangely towards me this afternoon. Giggling and snickering like giddy school girls. I really didn't want to eat tonight, but my urges drew me to the dining room.

After walking through the door I saw Hanji standing up at her table waving for me to come over. I noticed the room was mostly empty, which calmed my nerves. I made my way over to where she was sitting and sat down. Mike was already sitting with her.

"Here," she put a plate in front of me. "I got you some dinner but it'll be cold by now."

"Thank you Captain, I'm not really hungry anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"Have it your way."

Hanji continued ranting about some titan experiments but I wasn't listening. I hung my head looking at the cold plate of food, placing my elbows on the table. I noticed a small bread roll. I could force that down. As I was picking it up someone placed their plate next to mine. It was Commander Erwin. He didn't greet us, as he knew it was pointless to try and interrupt Hanji. He stepped over the bench and sat down to my left side. As soon as he started eating he spread his legs so that his right leg was completely rested up against mine. It seemed weird, but after the day I had had, nothing was impossible. So I left my leg where it was took a bite out of my bread roll.

"Don't tell me your still going on about your 'capturing a titan' bullshit!"

Captain Levi had just arrived. "You're going to get yourself killed Hanji," he continued, placing his dinner to my right side. Hanji stared at him for a few seconds, and as soon as Levi sat down she continued unabated.

I finished the bread roll, pushing my plate away from in front of me. I slumped onto the table resting my chin in my palm and staring in Hanji's general direction. The commander had still not said a word to anyone and Levi made the occasion 'tch' sound. The dining room was empty now except for the Captains table, which wasn't unusual as they generally worked late. Hanji had stopped addressing us as we showed little interest in her rants and had spun around to face Mike.

Erwin finished his meal and upon placing his knife and fork on his plate, like it was a cue, Captain Levi wrapped his left foot around mine and pulled it across opening my legs. Erwin placed his hand on my left thigh and squeezed it. My eyes widened in shock, but I made sure I didn't move. I kept my position for a few seconds longer before straightening up and placing one hand under the table. If they thought that they were going to try and shock me, then two (or three) could play at that game. I placed my hand on top of Erwin's and careful not to be detected, moved his hand deeper between my legs. Once he was in place and rubbing where I wanted, I took my hand and put it on Levi's thigh. I waited to see if there was going to be a reaction, but nothing, like he was expecting it. He just kept eating. I moved my hand in the same way I had moved Erwin's until I reached his cock. I rubbed it for minute or so and I could feel it growing. He reached his hand under the table and moved my hand away.

I was slightly shocked by this. I thought this is what he would have wanted, but Erwin moved his hand too. I was dejected. I let out a small sigh in defeat and placed my head on my arms on the table. I had not been like that for five seconds before feeling a hand on each leg moving towards my harnesses. Both men began to unbuckle the straps around my thighs.

**LEVI POV**

I finish unclasping the harness from her muscular but soft right thigh. I ran my hand up and down where they had been tied and I could feel the indentations from the straps. Fuck! I couldn't wait any longer. I know this isn't what Erwin and I talked about, but I needed something now! I unbuckled my belt and undid my pants, then reaching over and taking her hand and placing it on my cock.

**READER POV**

_Holy Fuck!_ Is the first time I touch one going to be in the dining hall with other people around? But I didn't stop. I wanted to know what it felt like, and Erwin was running his fingers lightly over my lips, which through the fabric was enough to send tingles through me making my head all hazy.

I reached into the Captains pants and took it out. Oh my god, I could barely fit my hand around it. I was surprised by how big it was. Then I froze. I remembered I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. My mother hadn't been around to teach me anything about sex, and what I did know I learnt from over hearing my brothers.

"OK, were going." Mike announced and I quickly took my hand off Levi.

"See you all tomorrow." Hanji concluded before leaving the table, then the room after placing her plate on the trolley.

It was now just Erwin, Levi and myself.

**ERWIN POV**

Finally they'd gone! I was already so hard it was starting to hurt from being trapped in my pants. I stopped touching her, stood up and collected all three plates taking them to the trolley, leaving the table empty.

**READER POV**

"Sorry about that." Erwin announced finally breaking his silence, "But we needed to see how you'd react. Wether you'd give us up."

I looked over to the Commander as he walked back to the table. Unable to draw my eyes away from the huge bulge in his pants I stuttered.

"Ha, w-what do you mea – "

"I see she got to you too." Levi interrupted as I saw him place his own hand on his cock. I watched him for a second move it up and down his shaft, learning for when I'd get another go.

"At least I was able to keep it in my pants!"

"C'mon", Levi argued. "Those two were so oblivious to what was going on. Let's just get on with it ok?"

"Get on with what? I'm sick of being the only person who doesn't know what the hell is going on!" I really had had enough now. It was clear that they were both in on something and I wanted to know what.

"Well... You see. Our jobs have become very stressful. Overwhelmingly so. And we need an outlet. Something to help release the stress."

"We need some fun. Something to look forward to after a hard mission, or a long day training more brats like you."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I questioned.

"Come on! I know that you're pure, but you're also very smart." I loved hearing that Erwin thought I was smart.

"Look brat, we want you to help us out. Be our stress reliever. We want to have fun with _you!_ "

I blushed, "Why me? Why now?"

"To be honest we'd discussed doing something like this quite a while ago, but we could never agree on who with. Then when you were transferred here, well... Levi always said he loved an arse he could bury his face in. I just hoped he fancied you too."

"I don't know Commander. I've never done anything before. I have no idea what I'm doing, what if I disappoint you?"

"We are both going to be here for you, to teach you, but to make sure you feel good too."

"Don't act so coy little bird! You haven't done your harnesses back up," Levi breathed in my ear. "And are your panties wet dirty girl?"

I turned around to look at him. His deep grey eyes staring at me with lust. I realised then that I had all the power in this situation. They had been waiting for who knows how long and they found me. The thing they wanted most all hinged on how I acted next. The power was intoxicating and more of a turn on that anything I could imagine. I got up and turned around sitting on the table with my feet on the bench. I spread my legs, my harnesses hanging down.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

**LEVI POV**

I was stunned. I mean its what I wanted her to say but upon hearing it, I froze. This had been such a long time coming. Fraternising in the Survey Corps wasn't allowed, and I understood why. Right now I'm so glad I mentioned my frustrations to Erwin. And now here we were. She had just given me permission. I snapped myself out of my daze and shifted myself along the bench, positioned between her legs, my head in line with her stomach. I ran my hands up and down her inner thighs and finally to the belt latch on her harness and undid it.

"Next time I wanna see you only wearing this," I whispered to her.

She placed her hands slightly behind her and leaned back watching me. I undid her pants and unzipped them, exposing the plain white underwear she had on. I leaned in and kissed her stomach just below her belly button, I heard her inhale sharply.

"Levi!" - It was Erwin. "Don't get too carried away yet."

**READER POV**

_What? Erwin, what are you doing?_ I didn't want him to stop. I wasn't nervous anymore; I was excited and ready to go.

Levi, still leaned between my legs, turned his head to Erwin and glared at him with his emotionless face, but the Commander and I knew exactly what he was saying.

"Look Levi, I'm sorry but we still need to go over a few things. She needs to understand exactly what agreeing to this means."

"Tch", Levi muttered and leaned his forehead against my stomach in annoyance. It felt so nice to be so close to him. I took my right hand and placed it on the back of his head and started to slowly run my fingers through his hair before turning back to Erwin.

"Ok Commander, go ahead."

"Firstly, when it's just the three of us, we are not your Captain and Commander. We are Erwin and Levi and we're all equal. Secondly, during training, on missions, every other aspect of our lives in the Scouts remains the same. You will not get preferential treatment and Levi won't take it easy on you when it comes to chores and punishments. Third, no one else is to know about this and lastly, there is to be no emotion involved. If feelings develop, we stop."

I nodded in agreement. Those rules seemed fine to me, but it would have been nice to not have to do as much cleaning.

"She's got the picture Erwin, come on!"

"Do you fully understand what we are asking you to do?"

I nodded my head again and smiled, batting my eyes. Trying to come across as coy as I could.

"So you know that there will be times when you are called to our offices. You can't tell any...."

Erwin continued to go through rules that were of no interest to me. I understood the most important part, they needed me and that felt so good. I felt Levi tilt his head slightly and start to lick along the top band of my underwear. I looked down at him and noticed he had started stroking himself again. My heart started pounding once more. The rush of knowing that he couldn't control himself around me was intoxicating. I knew Erwin said we were going to be equal, but that's not what I had in mind.

"Ok Erwin, that's enough." I interrupted him whilst at the same time grabbing the hair at the front of Levi's head and pushing him away from me. He was left looking at me with his grey eyes full of lust and annoyance.

"I get it. You both want to fuck me." I said continuing to stare into Levi's sexy eyes. A smile appeared on his lips. "But I have a few rules of my own. Firstly, you know I'm untouched, so you have to be slow and gentle." I made sure I was still looking at Levi for that because I wouldn't have to worry about The Commander in that regard.

"I already told you that..."

"I wasn't finished Erwin." I interrupted him again. I already knew that I had Levi eating out of my hand but I still needed to work on his superior. I looked over at him and he was standing a few meters away. God he was tall. I hadn't really looked at him that much because Levi had consumed my headspace for most of the day. But now, looking at him as an object, I could see he was just as sexy as Levi, maybe physically more so. He had the body of a god. Broad shoulders, large biceps, a strong chest. He didn't have his jacket on so I could see the definition of his muscles trough his white shirt, and I wanted to rip it off. I threw Levi's head back and as he grunted I unbuckled the clasp across my chest, the last one holding the leather harness to my body. I moved my left leg over Levi's head and stood up, the harness falling off my shoulders. I stepped slowly towards Erwin as I continued.

"Secondly, I need you to teach me what you like. I want to make you feel good. I'm a willing participant and not someone you can just pump and dump when your finished, so you had better make me feel good too!"

**ERWIN POV**

She was standing directly in front of me on the bench, making her the same height as I was. She clearly wasn't the weak girl who had initially been presented to us. I could tell she was nervous, but the confidence she exuded was such a turn on. I couldn't find the words to answer. She stared deeply into my eyes and bit her lip. She truly was beautiful, but not in a conventional way, and even more so because she didn't realise it. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. I reached behind her head and let her hair down. She lowered her head slightly, blushing.

"There is one more rule." She muttered. I placed my finger on her chin and tilted her head back up to look at me again. She didn't continue right away instead starting to undo the harness across my chest. Once finishing there, she started on my belt. "I'm in charge. There is no equality here. We start when I say, and stop when I say. You may want me so bad one day and if I say 'no', you deal with it. But if I want you, you better come running!"

I didn't think it was possible to be harder than I already was.

"Yes miss," I replied.

I started running my hands up and down her sides. Her body was even better than Levi had described. So many of the female Scouts seemed to loose their feminine curves with all the training, where hers seemed only to be enhanced by it. She had a small waist that worked to accentuate the size of her hips, and fuck me, her arse was the best id ever seen. I made my way back up to her shirt and started unbuttoning it. Once completed, I untucked it from her pants and removed it from her shoulders. She did the same to me. I glanced over her shoulder and noticed the jealousy in Levi's eyes. She then removed her bra exposing the most perfect breasts I'd ever seen. They weren't big at all, but they were perky, and her cute little nipples were hard and begging to be touched.

**READER POV**

I can't believe I had just exposed myself to Erwin, but I didn't feel vulnerable at all. My heart was still beating heavily, and my clit was pounding, but I didn't feel nervous either. I ran my hands up and down every perfectly chiselled muscle on the Commanders chest and stomach. I noticed how big the bulge in his pants had gotten and figured, _it's now or never!_ I undid his belt and unzipped his pants, I went to reach into his boxers but his hand stopped me.

"Not yet," he breathed, leaning towards me and brushing his lips against mine. He started kissing me slowly, his hands resting on my hips. He sucked my bottom lip into is mouth and nibbled on it. Why did that feel so good? Suddenly he placed both of his hands on my behind and pulled me against him, pushing his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues started rolling over each other. I could feel his manhood pressed against me, as he massaged my arse. When we broke for air, I tried again for his boxers, and this time he didn't stop me. I reached in and pulled out his cock. _Jesus Christ! What the hell am I gonna do with that?_ These guys were both seriously well hung. Trying to not come across to inexperienced, and remembering what I saw Levi doing earlier, I started stroking it. He moaned and rested his head on my right shoulder.

"Fuck this!"

I heard Levi sigh in anger, hopping up on the bench with me and walking over. I felt his erection press against me as he started kissing the left side of my neck.

**LEVI POV**

I couldn't wait any longer! I had wanted her since I first saw her. Her body etched into my mind. I had thought about what she looked like under her clothes and what I would do to her, but now she was here in front of me and I wanted to see it for real.

I kissed her neck as I took off my harness and shirt. So far I had only seen her back and it was as toned and soft as I had imagined. I reached around to feel her chest. Her tits are flawless! They fit perfectly into my hands. I squeezed her nipples between my fingers and she let out a squeak. I pressed myself harder against her arse, moving one of my hands down to the top of her pants, running my fingers along the top of her underwear. She didn't tense up or tell me to stop, so I took the queue to continue. Keeping my hand on the outside of her panties I ran my hand down till I felt wetness, rubbing there for a few seconds.

"There's my dirty little girl," I muttered into her ear.

I stepped back slightly and removed her pants completely. Making my way back to her underwear but this time slipped inside them. Her lips were dripping and hot. I circled my middle finger around her clit. She started moaning, her head leaned back to rest on my shoulder as she let go of Erwin.

**READER POV**

Levi's fingers were magic! I couldn't concentrate on Erwin anymore, and I didn't care how he felt about it. Electricity was starting to build up in my core, sucking energy from all over my body causing me to become weak at the knees. I leaned back further onto Levi allowing him to take more of my weight. Erwin leaned forward and started sucking and biting on one of my nipples. This only heightened the pleasure. The tension began building. I reached my hand around and placed it on the back of Levi's neck as he started to nip at my ear lobe. Then it happened, an explosion in my core. I let out a load moan as shock waves pulsed through my stomach and down my legs causing small spasms and an overwhelming feeling of euphoria. Levi removed his hand as I remained perched against him, breathless.

After a short while, Levi placed his finger on my chin and turned my head around to meet his before kissing me deeply. I felt like I wanted to go to sleep, but Erwin had other ideas. He pulled me away from Levi and back towards him.

"Are you right to keep going?" He asked me softly.

I wasn't sure how much more I could take, but looking into Erwin's sea blue eyes, I just couldn't say no. I nodded my head. He grabbed my arse, pulling me in and kissing me passionately once more. He ran his hands down to the top of my thighs, and lifting me up wrapped my legs around his waist. Still kissing me, he walked to the end of the table where he laid me down, his body coming with me. Our lips danced a while longer before he broke away and removed my underwear.

"Erwin, I'm not sure it will fit." I whimpered

A side smile appeared on his face and his cheeks blushed slightly. "It's ok, I'll make sure you're ready."

**ERWIN POV**

I leaned over her, placing my left hand by her side and my right reached between her legs. Her pussy was so hot against my fingers. Parting her lips I slipped my middle finger inside. She inhaled sharply, muscles gripping around my finger. I moved it slowly in and out and in circular motions until I could feel her muscles start to relax again. Inserting my second finger, repeating the process and finally a third. She began moving her hips, pushing herself against my hand trying to make my fingers go deeper. I knew she was ready. I removed my hand and rubbed the juices from my fingers on the head of my cock to make insertion easier. I pulled her all the way to the edge of the table.

**READER POV**

I couldn't believe how quickly I had recovered from Levi's magic and was now wanting more. I'm glad Erwin was going to be my first, for more reasons than one. Both men were very large, Erwin was long but Levi was really thick, and that scared me the most. The commander too was gentle, always checking that I was ok where Levi just took what he wanted.

"Are you ready?" Erwin questioned looking down at me with kind but devouring eyes.

"Just be gentle," I pleaded.

The Commander took himself in his hand and placed his member at my opening, circling around my entrance. He looked deeply into my eyes and I starred back with visible apprehension. Slowly he pushed himself into me. I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes tightly. Part way in he paused letting me adjust. After nodding approval for him to continue, he entered as far as he could. It hurt, but not as bad as I thought. The Commander removed himself fully before entering me again, this time with no stopping. When I didn't wince in pain, he started pumping himself slowly inside, claiming me. After about a minute, all pain had subsided and pleasure flooded my body. I arched my back, letting small moans escape my lips. Erwin took the queue and started pumping faster. A hand slid behind my back, propping me up. I placed both my hands behind his neck. I was so close to him now I could feel his breath and notice small beads of sweat forming around his temples. I licked my lips.

"You're a natural." He breathed in my ear as he thrust himself deeper inside me. "You feel so fucking good!"

"I'm glad you like it." I replied cheekily bitting my lip while my head rocked back and forth.

We stayed like this for a little while longer before he pushed me back down onto the table. I could tell his animalistic side was taking over and it left me wanting even more. He grabbed my legs just below my knees, holding them apart and pulling against me. I grabbed his for arms, and dug my nails in. Faster and deeper he pounded, the jarring movements shaking my tits.

"I, I'm gonna..."

"I wanna see." I demanded, propping myself up on my elbows.

The commander stepped back slightly and removed himself from inside me. He pumped himself a few more times before releasing himself on my stomach - hunching over me, panting. I ran my fingers up and down his arms till be regained his breath.

"About fucking time" we both heard Levi smirk, and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Erwin took a napkin from the dinner trolley and cleaned me up before leaning in and kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered.

"Do I look like I'm hurt?" I questioned smugly. Using my hand against his chest, I pushed him away from me. "You can't break me, besides I want some more."

His eyes widened in shock as I jumped down from the table. I looked at Levi, his face now wearing the same half smile Erwin had possessed earlier. Never letting my gaze break from Levi's, I turned myself to face the table and leaned forward, bending over it resting my upper body on my elbows, hands flat against the wood. I bit my lip and tilted my bead downwards.

"You ready daddy?"

**LEVI POV**

Was I ready? She had to be fucking kidding. I'd been slowly loosing my mind sitting over here like a good boy waiting my turn. I made my way over. She was going to be the death of me. This little bitch knew exactly what she was doing as she started wiggling her hips back and forth making her arse shake, inviting me in. I let my right hand connect with her right cheek with a loud 'smack', squeezing it after impact.

"Harder daddy!" She taunted, turning to look at me with a smirk, "is that all you've got?"

I slapped her again, and again relishing in the shock waves my hand sent down her thigh. She started to squeal. This little shit had no idea what was coming her way. Erwin, forever the gentleman had taken one for the team in being her first. I however, hated virgins and was certainly no 'lover'.

**READER POV**

Where had this side of me come from? In the short span of about 20 minutes, I had gone form a girl who didn't know what to do with a dick in her hand, to a woman begging her superior officer to spank her harder. I was so grateful for how Erwin had treated me, guiding the way, but now I was ready to know what it felt like to be used.

"What are you waiting for?" I jeered, not bothering to look back.

I knew what was coming and braced for impact.

**LEVI POV**

Who was this girl? Was she intentionally provoking me? Positioning myself at her entrance and grabbing her hips, I pushed deep into her core with one thrust. She screamed. Had I hurt her? Honestly I didn't care. I began pounding away, her screams giving way to moans.

"Why didn't you tell me she was this fucking tight?"

Erwin laughed as he continued to redress.

Her chest and left cheek were now flat on the table, arms bent and hands by her face. Letting go of her hips, I grabbed both her wrists, pulling them behind her back. As though it were instinctual to her, she contorted her hands to grab my for arms, allowing me to pull against her, deepening my thrusts. I could hear her hips banging against the end of the table as it scuffed along the floor. She arched her back further making it possible to reach around and grab one of her bouncing tits, pinching her nipple.

"Yes daddy, more." She pleaded with me, reaching back to grab hold of and squeeze my hips. Desperately trying to pull me in further.

 _More than happy to oblige!_ I grabbed her shoulder with one hand and a fist full of her hair with the other, yanking her head back.

**_"Yes!"_ **

**READER POV**

This wasn't meant to happen. I was suppose to stay in control. Successfully manipulating the situation thus far. Erwin was everything he was meant to be. Needing to feel like a prince, with me his damsel in distress. Levi on the other hand was primal. If I was too weak he wouldn't enjoy himself as much and in order for me to keep control, I needed to give him what he desired. To make him think he couldn't get what I was giving from anywhere else. But I never knew pain could feel this good! What Erwin had done was amazing, but Levi was hitting me somewhere different. Each of his powerful stabs, building pressure and swelling my pleasure. My thighs were starting to burn. The tingling that originated in my centre was now beginning to radiate outwards, heating my whole body as it went. I was done for. All control of my body was lost.

"Le-vi, I, ah, don't stop..."

A few more thrusts was all it took to break down the dam that had built up inside me. Warm liquid ran down my legs. I shut my eyes, my body was limp, only being held up by grips to my shoulder, hair and Captain Levi still inside me. I have no idea how long I was suspended there, the ecstasy was to all-consuming. Even my body crashing down onto the table wasn't enough to break me out of my trace.

**LEVI POV**

"Look's like we've got a squirter."

This brat was full of surprises. I could feel her muscles spasm and contract around me. I'd never had a pussy that felt this good, and the little shit was making me cum too soon. I pulled out and unloaded on her perfect arse. The last thing I needed was this bitch getting pregnant and ruining our fun.

"Thanks princess." I panted, slapping her arse one more time before bending down and pulling my pants back up.

As I was reaching behind, grabbing my harness to pull it back up over my shoulder, I was hit in the chest with a napkin.

"Don't be a prick." Erwin scalded glaring at me

"Tch", I muttered as I wiped her.

"You're a god damn mystery." I darted my eyes to Erwin as he continued, "one spec of dust and you loose your shit, but _that_...nothing."

"I'm an enigma." I rolled my eyes and threw the napkin in the trash.

"So what are we going to do with her?"


	2. [Dom Levi x Reader] MY BEATING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Contains:_**  
>  Light BDSM  
> Bondage  
> Spanking  
> Gagging  
> Questionable consent  
> Forced blowjob  
> Face fucking  
> Daddy kink  
> Orgasm denial - edging  
> Loss of control

#  ****

#  **MY BEATING**

#  **[Dom Levi x Reader]**

**READER POV**

It was time to go and see Levi.

Wearing my silk robe, I made my way down the hall to his room, being sure to check the coast was clear because it was still early in the night. I didn't bother knocking, he knew I was coming. Entering his office, the Captain was already leaning on the front side of his desk, watching the door. After locking it behind me, I continued into the room, stopping one meter in front of him.

"Daddy. There are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Yes princess?"

I didn't answer, instead undoing my robe and letting it drop to the floor. All I was wearing were my boots, harness and white cotton panties. My hair cascading over my shoulders.

Lust swelled in his eyes. It became harder to concentrate on why I had come to see him in the first place. His primordial gaze overtaking any logic and reason he may have possessed up to this point. I could feel his hands ravaging me, tracing every inch of my harness despite them still being folded across his chest. I'd gone about this all wrong. There is no way he would hear anything I'd have to say.

He stepped towards me, placing a finger on his chest, I stopped him.

"Now daddy, there is only one rule tonight."

"Yeah, sure, ok..."

I could hear his voice trying to hurry me along. His frustration at having to wait was almost palpable.

"You can do whatever you want. Anything at all. But, you have to do me one favour."

"Is that it? You done?"

I nodded, really having no idea what I was getting myself into. Levi was not a gentle lover, and up to this point I'd bee surprised by how much I enjoyed it. Lovey dovey, kissey-kissey wasn't my thing. But now however, I'd be lying if I wasn't at least a little bit scared.

"You made a big mistake princess."

"Excuse me?"

"Right, first things first. The only thing you are allowed to say is _'Yes daddy'_ , got it."

"Yes daddy."

"And that's only when I let you talk."

Levi removed his cravat from his neck, before tying it around my mouth like a gag. He then removed his belt and taking my hands, bound them together at the wrists with it, leaving the end out like a lead. I was pulled to the desk. He made me face it, while he walked around to the other side, still holding the belt, then tying it to the arm of his heavy wooden desk chair. My stomach flat on the cold wood.

He went into his room, returning with another belt. Folding it in half, and standing slightly behind me to the side, he hit me with it. I tried to cry out, but his cravat muffled my attempt.

"That's it, take my punishment like a good girl." **_*Smack*Smack*_**

"This is for making me wait so long." **_*Smack*Smack*_**

"That's for parading your tight little ass around for every other man to see." **_*Smack*Smack*_**

Finally he stopped, throwing the belt to the ground.

Levi ran his hand over my right arse cheek, then the left before grabbing the side of my underwear and ripping them off me. Fuck that was hot! The pain had all but subsided, leaving only a tingling sensation as he ran his fingers over the welts. Leaning forward, he started kissing them.

"If you're a good girl I won't have to do that again. I don't like hurting you."

Like fuck he didn't!

The feeling of soft pecks gave way to the wetness of his tongue as he ran it along the ridges he had created. Whilst starting to kneel he ran his hands down between my thighs, pushing them apart.

"Well, well, well," he murmured. "Looks like you like it kinky." Referring to my pussy, which was now, literally dripping down my leg.

Grabbing my cheeks in his hands, and lifting me up slightly, he began running his tongue up the inside of my legs, lapping up the juices. Once he was satisfied there was none left, he pushed his face between my legs so his tongue could circle my clit. Intuitively I tilted my hips upwards allowing better access. _Holy hell._ I didn't think having a guy eat you out from behind would be so fucking hot! Slowly he ran his tongue along my lips and through to my arse. _Yes! Oh god, yes!_ He remained there a while, as he rub my clit with his thumb.

I was ready to cum.

My cues must be really obvious because he teased me like that for a good 10 minutes. Each time I was ready to climax he would stop, and blow on my cunt. This was torture. The sensation wasn't enough to send me over the edge, but made my legs shake each and every time.

Once he had enough tormenting me that way, he stood up and I heard him unzip his pants. Finally, at least I'd be able to orgasm while he fucked me.

Grabbing his dick, he used it's head to circle my clit, then pushed himself half way inside me. He pulled out and circled my clit again, repeating this several more times till I was moaning through my gag.

"Alright then," he smirked, grabbing the harness around my waist, thrusting himself inside me.

My head bucked back with the sharp pain, as my pussy worked to accommodate all of him. I'd forgotten about how good the pain he put me in felt. I must have been showing signs of climax again, because right before it happened, the bastard pulled out. Screaming at him through the cravat in my mouth, I attempted to turn my head and look at him. For this, I was rewarded with a hand to the back of my head, pushing my face down, while the other hand grabbed my right leg and forced it onto the desk. He was so hard he didn't need to guide himself back in.

It wasn't long before he released his hand from my head, and moved it back down to my arse. He circled his thumb around my hole before inserting it slowly. A small muted moan escaped my mouth. Burying it deeper as he continued to fuck me. Finally it felt like he was going to let me cum. Then he pulled out again. _Son of a bitch!_

I could hear him laughing. _That prick!_ Taking my leg down from the desk, I kicked him in the shin with the heel of my boot.

"You cunt!" He yelled at me.

Storming around to his desk chair, he untied the belt and forced me to kneel in front of him. He ripped his cravat from my mouth.

"Now promise you wont do anything like that again."

I stared up, a depth of malice still lingered in my eyes.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes daddy." The words reluctantly spilling from my lips.

I was still so horny, wanting so desperately to cum. With hands still bound by the Captains belt, I attempted to touch myself. Feeling the tug on the belt, which he still held in his hand, he pulled it, yanking my hands away. Then stepping on it, leaving no slack for me to move them.

"Not tonight. Now open up."

I shook my head and looked down. He grabbed me by the chin, pulling my face up.

"I said, **open up!** "

I tried to shake my head out of his hand, but he squeezed tighter.

"I don't want any part of you in my mouth." I jeered at him.

"Now princess, you said I could do anything I wanted."

Sighing and with apprehension, I opened my mouth.

"Wider... Stick out your tongue."

I complied.

Grabbing a fist full of my hair and pushing himself all the way to the back of my throat, he made me gag. But this time round he didn't stop to let me catch my breath. Relentlessly he fucked my face till tears welled in my eyes. This wasn't fun anymore. Finally it seemed like he was ready, but I didn't want him to cum in my mouth. Unfortunately I didn't get a say in the matter and he unloaded himself before pulling away, releasing the belt from under his foot in the process.

I was full of rage. I raised my still bound hands above my head and brought them down with all my strength onto his stomach before spitting the cum back at him. Then collapsing onto the ground. Crying.

**LEVI POV**

Aw Shit. I clearly took that to far. Last time she loved gagging on me.

There was a knot in my stomach. What had I done. I never wanted to actually hurt her. My stomach fucking hurts from where she punched me and I've got jiz on my boots, but I don't care. What the hell do I do now?

I walked to my bathroom and grabbed my towel. Kneeling down beside her, I placed it over her, then took the belt from around her hands.

"I'm really sorry. I thought we were on the same page, but now I know we weren't. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You're such a prick." She coughed at me, looking up through tear stained eyes. I took the corner of the towel and wiped her face.

"I know. I should have listened to you."

As she continued to cry, I picked her up and leaned her against my chest, embracing her.

"Why don't you stay here tonight."

"No thanks Captain." She pulled away from me, but I didn't want her to.

Intimacy was something I hadn't really ever experienced, and that was how I liked it. Too many people had been taken from me already, so keeping everyone else at an arms length just made it easier to cope when they, inevitably would be taken too. But she had given me no choice. She had forced through the wall and demanded my comfort, my sympathy. And now, I didn't want to let her go.

"I'll walk you back to your room."

She nodded, accepting the offer. I stood and grabbed her robe before offering her a hand to stand. Placing the gown over her shoulders, she slipped her arms through the sleeves, and I tied the sash for her. I held out my arm and she took it.

"Would you like me to come in for a little while?" I asked her once we reached her door.

"No thanks Captain, I'll be fine from here."

Leaning in, I placed a kiss softly on her cheek.

"I really am sorry." She smiled and I began to walk away.

"Captain." She beckoned, so I turned back around.

**_*SMACK*_ **

She slapped me across the face.

" **That's for not letting me cum.** "


	3. [Krista x Fem Reader] I ONLY DO COMPLICATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Contains:_**  
>  Girl x Girl  
> First lesbian experience  
> First orgasm  
> Semi public

#  ****

#  **I ONLY DO COMPLICATED**

#  **[Krista x Fem Reader]**

**READER POV**

The 49th Expedition only left one day ago and I'm already pretty bored. Luckily Krista was still around, because everyone else I liked was gone.

I joined the new cadets in their training. It'd been a hot minute since I practiced my hand-to-hand combat, and a lot of the newbies were showing me up. Annie in particular. I was enjoying myself though, remembering a time when all I wanted was some excitement. Something to break the boring drudgery.

"These guys don't work us as hard as Levi does."

Krista panted as she slumped down next to me on the bench I was sitting at.

"You look pretty worn out to me."

I replied, nudging her arm.

"It's not the same, I like being pushed as far as I can go. If your not challenged, what's the point?Come on, let's get back out there." Krista urged, patting my leg before running off.

 _Sigh_. She was right. I knew how much I'd miss all the officers while the mission was on, so I may as well distract myself as best I could. Jogging after her, smacking Jean on the butt as I went past. He spun around to see who it was, dropping his head to shield the blushing cheeks he developed after I winked at him. I giggled to myself. It was too easy.

\---------------------

I was one of the first to enter the dining all that night. Slim pickings were always on the menu when most of the Regiment were on Expedition. Just soup and bread rolls. Grabbing a tray and heading to my regular table on autopilot, momentarily forgetting it meant I'd be dining alone.

 _Yuck minestrone_ , I hate tomato and celery. I pushed the bowl away from me and grabbed the bread roll, my usual go to.

"Can I have your soup?"

A loud voice, dripping with insatiable hunger begged. Looking up I noticed Sasha, Mikasa, Eren and Krista.

"Oh coarse you can Sasha." I smirked pushing the bowl to the other side of the table as she sat down. "Why are you guys sitting over here?"

"Ymir is in another one of her filthy moods." Sasha replied, her entire bread roll already in her mouth.

"And I told them it would be ok if we sat with you. I hope that's alright."

Krista had made her way around to my side of the table and sat down.

"Why wouldn't it be, you dork?"

She laughed softly, looking down modestly.

"She's so much nicer to be around than Ymir, isn't she Krista?" Eren asked her in a strange way. Almost cheeky, like he was trying to get her to admit to something.

"Stop it Eren, Krista can do things in her own time." Mikasa scolded him, her face devoid of most emotion.

I had a slight inkling as to what he was talking about, but now wasn't time to breech the subject. Krista turned her head away in embarrassment. Thank Christ for Sasha:

"Oh my god this soup is so good! [Y/N], anytime you don't want your food, send it my way. I'd be happy to have it."

"Sure thing Sasha." I rolled my eyes, and we all laughed.

\-----------------------------

Dinner was over, and it was free time before lights out. Krista and I still remained in the mess hall talking, the last few trickles of remaining cadets had just left. Sitting on the bench we were faced in towards each other, one leg bent and resting on the chair and an arm leaning on the table.

"I don't know why you're friends with Ymir if she makes you feel like shit all the time." I stated, in the most caring voice I could.

"It's hard to understand. She just cares about me too much, and it gets all twisted up sometimes."

"Right..." I said rolling my eyes. "She's crazy jealous."

Resting her for head in her palm, Krista sighed. "No, she's only jealous of you."

"I'm clearly not someone to be envious of, that's very clear from my performance today. I use to be so much better, but working with Hanji, I guess I've let my skills slip."

"That's not why she doesn't like you."

"Oh well, can't win em' all." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's the problem. She thinks you have everything. You sit at this table, you work with Hanji, guy's drool over you - just look at Jean."

I giggled slightly, finding it funny how different she saw me compared to the image I'd had of myself my entire life. It really is astounding how far I've come in a little over a month.

Krista placed her hand on top of mine: "And....I like you. That's what she hates the most."

I stared at the blonde cadet, contemplating what to say next. But even if I could've decided, there was no time to answer. Her beautiful face started moving slowly towards me, hair in her face like always, eyes never leaving mine. Leaning over me, perched up by her arm on the bench. She kissed me. And I didn't retreat.

Her lips were the most supple thing I'd ever felt. Like instinct my hand held her cheek as I kissed back. Her free hand ran its fingers through my hair. This sensation was so different to what I experienced with the men in my life. Their bodies were hard, faces scratchy, hands dry, lips cracked. But Krista was soft in every sense of the word.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She apologised as she pulled away.

"I'm not."

She blushed, hiding her smile in her hand.

"I've never done that before. Kissed a girl I mean."

"Well neither have I you know."

We both giggled, leaning back in towards each other.

"I know this is what Ymir is most jealous of. That I don't see her like I do you... Most conversations with her are hard to maintain. She is too immature and quick to temper. But... you're amazing. You're so smart, so nice and so beautiful."

"It's really nice to hear that. But things with me are really complicated."

"How so?"

"Well, nothing serious could ever happen between us."

She lowered her head, "So you don't like me."

"Krista, I do. But not in the capacity that will give you fulfilment."

We sat there in silence for a while, not moving our bodies away from each other until finally she raised her head. She straightened up, and smacking both her knees in unison said, "I wont push this any further. I just hope you'll still wanna be my friend."

Bringing her leg over the bench, I knew she was leaving, but I didn't want her to. As she started walking away, I stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back around to face me.

"I'm not sure why, but all I know is I don't want you to walk away from me."

She grabbed my cheeks and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body to mine. Right then I understood why Levi and Erwin's hands spent so much time on my arse and tits. The female body is fucking amazing. Soft and smooth where it counted, and she smelt _soooo_ good.

I nibbled on her bottom lip, a small sigh of pleasure escaped her.

"Hop up on the table." I directed, motioning my head.

She complied without hesitation, laying down on her back.

Momentarily freezing I though, _'what the fuck do I do now?'_... I took a deep breath. _Just do what you know, it's gonna be the only time you have insider knowledge - the cheat sheet._

I climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck. Her eyes remained closed as she made small humming noises.

Laying down on my side next to her, I began unbuckling the harness across her chest, half expecting some resistance, but none came. The buttons of her shirt were next. Undoing each one as I continued placing kisses on her neck or tracing my tongue on her ear. Once finished I separated her shirt revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. She didn't need to. Her breasts were small and suited her frame perfectly. Running my fingertips over her chest, I could see her nipples become erect almost instantly. Now _my_ favourite part. I leaned down and started to suck on her right nipple. A swift inhale and a slight moan told me she liked it as well.

Whilst flicking her nipple with my tongue, I undid her pants. To my surprise she reached down and shimmied them till they were just below her hips. This girl really reminded me a lot of myself.

"You sure?" I asked, making certain she was comfortable with what would inevitably happen next.

Her hand reached behind my head and pulled me into another passionate kiss, her tongue darting into my mouth. When we broke she whispered:

"Please give me my first orgasm."

 _Holy shit, nothing like a bit of pressure_. I gave a slight nod before running my hand down her stomach till it reached her underwear. I placed my hand over her panties and started rubbing her. I could feel how wet she was, unable to not think that this is how I must've felt the first time Levi touched me. She was trembling with nerves.

"I can stop if you like." I offered placing a small peck on her lips.

"Please don't. It feels good."

Sliding my hand into her underwear, I traced my middle finger along her lips, feeling everything out. I settled on her clit and massaging it. Her fists clenched and she shut her eyes again. She was starting to heat up, and I could feel myself becoming clammy. Moving my finger again, this time tracing her entrance before pushing my finger inside her. She let out a small gasp. I could tell she was trying so hard not to make a sound. And it was so damn cute.

"It's ok to make noise. It let's me know I'm doing it right."

Her face instantly went red as she quickly spun her head away from me. I nudged her neck with my nose.

"I'm serious."

She must have been smiling because she raised her hand to her mouth. _Fine_ , I thought to myself. _I dare to you stay quiet._

I took her nipple into my mouth again and bit lightly on it, at the same time plunging a second finger into her core. She was breaking, I could feel it. Removing my fingers I rubbed them on my thumb, making it slick with her wetness. Then, like a pro, I reinserted the fingers and began rubbing her clit with my thumb. She pressed her lips together, humming through them.

I finally understood what Erwin had been trying to explain to me. Sometimes, just seeing the other person fulfilled is all the satisfaction you need. I was toey and wet, but this was about Krista. It was her turn to be the princess.

Her body was tensing. Her back was beginning to arch as she rocked her pelvis against my hand, pushing my fingers deeper inside.

"Yes..... please don't stop." I heard her squeak.

Applying slightly more pressure with my thumb and bringing my face close to hers, I sucked on her ear lobe.

_"Ah...Ah...Mmmm.....Ohhhh!"_

Her body convulsed as the waves crashed over her. I took my thumb from her clit, but left my fingers inside, studying the feeling of her walls gripping around them.

After she settled, I removed my fingers, fighting the urge to lick them clean, instead wiping them on my pants. I just don't think she's ready for that yet. I then laid on my back with my hands behind my head. Krista shimmied her pants back up and rolled in towards me, resting her head on my right shoulder.

I needed to explain to her that this couldn't be a regular thing. That what I had with Erwin and Levi was the most important thing in my life, and without that, I don't think I could go on. But now wasn't the time, I wasn't going to ruin this moment for her.

"Sorry for making things more complicated." She whispered.

 _"Pfft._ I only do complicated."


	4. [Remorseful Erwin x Reader] QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Contains:_**  
>  Praise

#  ****

#  **QUESTIONS**

#  **[Remorseful Erwin x Reader]**

**READER POV**

The developing relationships I had with Hanji and Krista were the only things keeping me sane. But if I was whisked away, they just became two more things I had to leave behind. But my brain was working overtime trying to decipher the actions of Commander Smith and those god damn beautiful eyebrows. _Fuck, stop it!_

I hope Levi has spoken to Erwin by now. All this uncertainty was killing me. If I was being transferred just tell me, it would be pointless to wait till after the mission. And if I was staying - Just freakin tell me already. Was this payback for me hooking up with Levi? _Ahhh!_

I flopped down onto the coach in my room and rubbed my face with my hands. I was going to have bite the bullet and just ask him. Put a stop to this stand off.

 _Note to self – set alarm for 5am_. It would have to be before the Expedition left.

**_*Knock*knock*_ **

Who the hell is that? It's after lights out in the dorms but... I wasn't given time to answer.

"Hey it's me, I'm coming in."

The door opened slowly and in walked a rather sheepish looking Commander. I just looked at him, a wave of relief washing over my body. This may have been the conversation I was dreading the outcome of, but at least he had made the first move.

"I'm sorry this has taken so long."

He walked over to the couch where I was sitting and sat down next to me. I just starred forward as he placed his hand on my knee. No! I wasn't ready for that yet. I stood up and walked over to the small table in the corner of my room and sat down there. Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy he was here, but I wasn't ready to let him know he could be forgiven that easily.

He hung his head, shaking it he sighed.

"I deserved that."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us wanting to be the first to talk, to admit defeat. Then finally;

"Ok, this is my fault. I admit to that. I'm here to answer any questions you may have of me."

"Is that your pathetic excuse for an apology?"

"I'm a Commander. Do you think I spend a lot of my time apologising? I'm out of practice."

There was the half smile and the twinkle in his eyes that I'd missed. If he was here to answer my questions, I was gonna make sure I asked them _all_.

"Am I being sent back to my old squad?"

"There is no way in the world that will ever happen. You may think that is for my own selfish reasons, but if nothing had ever happened between us the answer would still remain the same. You are just too valuable. You understand Hanji in a way none of us can, and I can see the value in your work with her outside of that."

I exhaled loudly and slumped my head into my hands, perched up by my elbows on the table. "Why di..."

"It should have never taken this long for me to tell you."

"Why did you cancel our study? And why did you not think I was capable of assisting Hanji in the titans capture?"

He could hear the anger in my voice rise.

"I _do_ think you're capable." He couldn't look at me, instead staring at the floor. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Excuse me? I'm part of the Survey Corps. You can't wrap me in cotton wool! And why? So your little fuck toy would be here waiting for you when you got back?"

"No, it's not like that."

I was so angry now, I wanted to unleash on him, but he was so defeated it almost seemed cruel. I walked over and stood in front of him, looking down in an attempt to maintain dominance.

"What is it _like_ then? What other possible reason would you have to not want me in danger? You better not tell me you fucking love me, because _that_ would be pathetic!"

"I don't love you. Not like that anyway. I don't understand it myself."

He raised his head to look at me. His eyes starred deeper than they had ever done before, as if he was looking into my soul trying to find the answer. The contempt on my face was beginning to erode. My clenched fists relaxed, my face demanding he try to make me understand.

He took my hands and stood - I was happy to surrender my power to him for now. Running his hands up and down my arms he continued:

"I honestly can't explain it. I've spent day's wracking my brain trying to figure it out. Like I said, I know I'm not in love with you, but the though of loosing you devastates me."

Looking forward I run my eyes across his chest. He is wearing only his white shirt, pant's and belt, the remainder of his uniform having been disregarded throughout the day. I only just noticed he was barefoot. In that moment all I wanted was for him to hold me, and that confused me - In the same way I could see Erwin was tormented.

"Were you jealous of Levi and I?"

"No."

 _Well that wasn't what I expected to hear_.

"Well at first, but not for why you would think."

Placing his two fingers under my chin, he raised my head to look at him and smiled.

"I like seeing you two together. I'm not bothered by it, you can fuck him whenever you want. Sharing you doesn't faze me. Just don't let me hear he has hurt you again."

I blushed, averting my gaze, but he pulled me back in.

"I don't understand Erwin. I'm just a cadet."

"You are more than _just_ a cadet. You are wise beyond your years. An old sole trapped in the body of an unbelievable intelligent and sexy nymph. I wish you could understand the control you have over us, then you mite be able to comprehend what I'm trying to say."

His eyes swallowed me. I was his in that moment and no one else's.

Leaning forward, fingers still on my chin, he brought his lips to meet mine. They were chapped and damaged, but they were perfect. This felt like my first true kiss. It wasn't filled with lust and want. There was passion, but it overflowed with cosiness and the feeling of security.

After breaking away I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waste.

"Why were you and Levi acting like two little boys gawking over their first crush when Krista ate with us?"

He smirked and I felt him shake his head.

"Levi thinks she's hot, and yeah I agree, but..."

"Lovely, you wanna fuck her now."

"Look, we'd both fuck the shit out of her, but it would be a mess. We wouldn't be able to have what we have with you. She doesn't hold a candle to you really. We're male, it's in our DNA for our eyes to wander, to wanna screw anything half decent looking with a pussy and a pulse. But **_you_** are smarter, your body is sexier, you are more stunning and you challenge us."

_He's done it now._

All the animosity I had harboured for the Commander was already a distant memory. Hearing that he desired someone else but only truly wanted me was beyond arousing. I hadn't let it fall on deaf ears either that he admitted to liking it when me and Levi hooked up. That he didn't mind sharing me. Which was good, because I wasn't willing to give either of them up.

I pushed him backwards onto the couch and straddled him. His hands instinctively grabbed my arse as I continued kissing his perfectly _im_ perfect lips.

I was enjoying the reclamation of my power over Commander Smith.

We could agree on one thing, I didn't love him. But I had to admit the niggling in my mind had been there too. I'd missed being close to him. More specifically the _feeling_ of being close to him. The dynamic of our relationship could only be described as oxymoronic. When I was around him, all I wanted was the feeling of being held in his arms. To feel the strength he possessed. He could do anything he wanted with me, make me bend to his will, but he would willingly relinquish that role to me. I loved being in control, and Erwin was pliable. My will was his command.

The Commanders hands gripped my arse as I kneeled over him.

**ERWIN POV**

There is literally no place in the entire world I would rather be right now. I was hers and she knew it.

She moved her hands from mine, running them up my arms to my shoulders. Gripping my biceps, she let out a sharp exhale. Moving to my shirt, she undid the buttons and separated it, baring my chest. She ran her fingertips over me, lingering on some of my battle scars, before removing the shirt from my shoulders.

"You're so strong, you could break me in half if you wanted." She breathed, sucking in her bottom lip. "I feel so tiny compared to you." The lust in her eyes stared back at me.

Without hesitation I grip her shirt, ripping it open causing buttons to fly across the room. After stripping it from her body, I reach behind her back and remove her bra. _I'll never get sick of seeing those!_

"Suck them." She pleaded.

Taking one of her nipples in my mouth, alternating between sucking and biting, while my hand massages her other breast. Pinching the nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I loved how much having her tits played with turned her on, and the squeaks and soft moans she made only encouraged me more.

Undoing her pants, I saw something I wasn't expecting. Red lace underwear. _Ok, it's on!_

Grabbing her arse again I lift her before throwing her down on the couch, causing her breasts to bounce. Her pants were gone in one swift move, and she was left lying there, almost completely naked. A vision of desire. A hand running through her messy hair. One leg raised, slightly bent at the knee.

"Make me yours Commander."

Grabbing her hands, I pinned both arms above her head. Kissing her deeply. Her mouth opening right away allowing my tongue to enter. I took both her wrists in one hand, while the other undid my pants, pushing them and my boxers as far down as I could.

Lifting the already bent leg up to rest on the back of the lounge, I pulled her panties to the side and pushed inside her. There wasn't much room for her to move, but her head writhed backwards. Again and again I pounded into her, giving her no time to get use to it.

"Fuck thats deep!. _.....oh......mmmm......._ Feels like your gonna hit my fucking throat!"

 _Challenge accepted_.

Releasing her hands, I grab her other leg and bent it up till her knee is almost at her shoulder. This allows me to enter her further. I lean over, bracing myself with my left arm, and holding her newly raised leg in place at the same time. Over and over I pound myself into her, eliciting euphoric cries with each connection. I don't pace myself, there was no need. It's as though my body knew what it'd been missing and wasn't gonna let either of us down.

What next? I look around her room and I'm spoilt for choice. Anywhere but the bed!

I pull out and sliding my arms under her already bent legs, and beneath her back, I lift her up. Kicking my pants off the remainder of the way. She clasps her hands behind my neck as I carry her to the table she was sulking at earlier. Laying her down, I position her legs so they are straight in the air, her feet above my shoulders. Gripping the front of her thighs, right near her hips, I ease into her. Slower this time. As far in as I can before removing myself completely. She glared at me as if to say _'no fair'_ , but I just raise my eyebrow and give a half smile before repeating the process several more times.

"Fuck your pussy is so tight. Don't ever keep it from me this long again!"

The position of her legs meant I couldn't get as deep as before, but I was enjoying the greater friction it caused. I could see in her eyes she wasn't gonna cum like this. There was no position that wasn't gonna feel good to me, so holding her ankles I pulled her legs apart as far as they will go. On queue, her back arches and facial expression changes. She grabs behind her knees and pulls them down, opening herself up more. Grabbing one of her hips, I use my other hand to work on her clit.

**READER POV**

_Yes Erwin. Thank you!_ I knew I was going to be sore again tomorrow.

 _Fuck! He's rubbing me now too._ The tension was building in my core. The most beautiful man I'd laid eyes on staring down at me, devouring me with every thrust. The animalism was now prevalent in his gaze. This is what I had always imagined sex to be like.

A few more pumps of Erwin's flawless manhood, and I was spent. I could feel myself contract around him as he groaned at the added sensation. My eyes rolled back slightly in my head as my body convulsed on the table. The commander stopped, holding himself inside me until the wave had passed. Afterwards, picking me up, careful not to remove himself from me, and carrying me back to the couch, sitting down with me on top of him.

"Now I want you to make _me_ cum."

I placed my hands on Erwin's shoulders and began to slide myself up and down his giant shaft. He grabbed my hips, but without stopping I lowered his hands to my thighs. If he wanted me to make him cum, he didn't get a say in the pace. He would be a good boy, sit back, and take it.

A few minutes passed and I knew I wasn't going to cum again, but I didn't care. Just the feeling of Erwin being inside me still, gave all the satisfaction I needed.

"I'm gonna cum."

He announced, but I didn't hop off. I went faster. I slammed my hips down harder.

"[NAME]!"

He moaned as he wrapped his arms around me, with one last thrust holding me down on him as he nestled his head in my neck.

We stayed like this for a while, just embracing. Our chests rising and falling in unison. And it felt so comfortable – despite the sensation of his seed running out of me.

"You shouldn't have let me cum in you." He whispered, still panting.

"It's ok. I wanted you to."

I'd never felt as close to anyone before. This is what intimacy must feel like. I was still certain I didn't love him, but I wasn't ready for this feeling to end.

"Will you stay with me tonight.......The Expeditions tomorrow and I don't know if... I mean **_when_** I'll see you again."

He leaned in and kissed me. His cracked lips still as endearing as when we began.

"I was worried you wouldn't ask."

**ERWIN POV**

She removed herself, and slumped onto the couch next to me. Looking down between her legs, and with the prettiest little screwed up nose, looked at me and said, giggling cutely:

"It feels so gross."

I couldn't help but laugh. Despite the power she tried so desperately to portray, the small glimpses of her innocence were what I found the most satisfying. I grabbed her destroyed shirt from the ground and handed it to her.

"Your fault little miss."

She stuck her tongue out at me as she cleaned herself up. Throwing her shirt on my stomach when she was done. Grabbing my shirt from the back of the couch she put it on, doing up only a few buttons through the middle.

"That one's out of commission, so this is mine now."

"I already gave you one of my shirts."

"Well now I guess I have two."


	5. [Levi x Reader in control x Erwin] THREE'S THE CHARM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Contains:_**  
>  Threesome  
> Multiple orgasm  
> Bathroom / Shower sex  
> Voyerism  
> Overstimulation  
> Mild bukake

#  ****

#  **THREE'S THE CHARM**

#  **[Levi x Reader in control x Erwin]**

_Unbeknownst to the rest of the Regiment, you were involved in a risqué affair with Commander Smith and Captain Ackerman. Things had gone precisely to plan thus far, and despite it initially being their idea, you soon had them eating out of your hands. All other rendezvous' had been initiated by one of them, along the way learning exactly what made them tick and you weak at the knees..._

**READER POV**

It was after 'lights out' and I still hadn't made my way to Erwin's room. My intention had been to make them wait, but now the time had come.

Butterflies filled my stomach on the walk there. I hadn't felt them the first night because there was no time to think. The whole situation was so unexpected, I hadn't the time to develop anxiety. Tonight however, was a whole different story. What if they loose interest? What if it was only exciting the first time? What if I wasn't any good and they regretted their decision?

Worry filled every corner of my mind, but here I was, standing in front of Erwin's door. Ok, deep breath. I'm the one in control. Right?

Without bothering to knock I opened the door. Both men were sitting on the brown leather coach against the wall. First I met Erwin's gaze, his eyes were wide with shock.

"Where the hell have you been?" Levi demanded without lifting his head, tea in hand.

Propping myself on the arm of the coach next to him with one leg, while the other foot remained on the floor I muttered. "Now Captain, didn't anyone ever tell you that good things come to those who wait?"

He turned his head to look at me, raising his eyebrows, while the rest of his face remained emotionless. But I took that as a win.

Every decision regarding this encounter was strategic, starting with my choice of outfit (or lack thereof). I had chosen a white, full-length silk robe. And only that robe. It was one of the few comfort items I'd brought with me from home, thus far being disappointed at the lack of opportunities I had to wear it. I wore it lose over my chest, making sure it didn't cross over allowing my breasts to show just enough. Draping off my right shoulder, and cinched firmly at my waist to accentuate it.

" _Tch_." Was the only response I got. There was the inkling of a smirk at the side of his mouth, which let me know he could be easily broken.

"Would you like me to go run the bath?" Erwin offered.

"No thanks Erwin, I think I'll take a shower first and wash myself off."

With that I made my way to the already opened bathroom door. Both men had a clear view inside, which was perfect. Stopping in the doorway, I untied the sash and let my robe fall to the floor. I stood there a few seconds before continuing to the shower. Opening the curtain I turned the water on. Once the temperature was right I stepped in and closed the curtain again. Never looking back once.

**LEVI POV**

This girl was good.

She was different to the other young female cadets. She had an air about her, one that demanded attention and your respect. She had her head screwed on... She was trouble.

"Well if you're just gonna sit there I'm goin' in."

I began undressing, leaving Erwin in his front row seat.

Pulling back the curtain, I saw one of the best sights my eyes had ever seen. She was leaned against the shower wall, water pouring over her body. Her right hand was between her legs, fingers working on her clit. Left arm was crossing her body, fingers pinching her right nipple. Leaning her head back against the tiled wall, she looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"What took you so long Captain?"

She didn't need an answer, just for me to show her how thankful I was. Stepping into the shower and leaving the curtain open I started kissing her, tongue in right away. This was no time to take things slowly. I wrapped my hands around to the small of her back and moved her to the back wall of the shower, where the water wasn't directly hitting us. Moving from her mouth, I kissed down her neck and along her shoulder blade as I slipped two fingers inside her. There was no flinch this time, just a small sigh of pleasure. Once my fingers were sufficiently wet, I removed them and brought them to her mouth. To my surprise, she showed no hesitation in licking them before grabbing my wrist and putting my fingers in her mouth, sucking herself from them.

"Good girl. Now it's my turn for a taste."

I kneeled down in front of her, the water hitting my back. Grabbing her right leg, I placed it over my shoulder allowing me better access. One hand gripped her perfectly voluptuous hip, while the thumb of the other circled her clit as I glared up at her. She stared back down at me, her eyes begging for more. Using my middle and index fingers I separated her lips and licked their insides. I dipped my tongue inside her, making sure to lap up as much of her as I could before returning to her clit.

Continuing with my tongue, I pushed my fingers inside her again, curling them around to stimulate her g-spot. Flicking my tongue, her moans started to echo through the tiled room. Her body tensed. She ran a hand through my hair before gripping it tightly, making sure not to disturb my position. It didn't take long for her body to spasm, causing her back to slide down the wall. This made her pelvis tilt out towards me, allowing my hand better access.

**READER POV**

_What was he doing? Maybe he hadn't noticed._

"Levi, I just came." I panted, giving him permission to stop.

"I don't remember asking for your input brat." He retorted.

Turing his hand so his palm was facing upwards, he forcefully shoved his middle three fingers inside me.

"FUCK!" I moaned smacking my hands flat against the shower wall beside me. Tightening his grip on my hip for better leverage, he darted his hand in and out. Faster and deeper, each stab hitting the perfect magic spot.

I looked up for the first time and noticed Erwin leaning against the bathroom doorframe. He was naked and stroking himself, enjoying the performance. I didn't break his gaze as Levi brought me to climax a second time.

Having Erwin watch was more of a turn on than anything physical Levi had done. As though he didn't need to touch me himself, as if just seeing me satisfied was all he needed. It only made me crave his touch more.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

**ERWIN POV**

I could watch her for hours. She had a maturity that I didn't understand, considering her years. Any of the other cadets would have turned to mush after the previous escapades, reverting into drivelling piles of neediness. We would've been bombarded with insecurities. _Do you like me Captain? Did I do good Commander? Should I wait to hear from you again?_ But not her, it seemed to make her stronger. She'd grabbed the rains and I was happy to surrender them.

I was mesmerised by her, hanging on every sigh, every breath and moan. Each and every movement captivated me further. Then she looked at me, drawing me in closer with her intoxicating stare. Levi was manipulating her to his will, but she was steadfast in my gaze, as if it gave her the strength she needed to keep going. Right then and there I would have done anything she asked me to.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She beckoned.

Watching her would have been enough for me tonight, but who was I to turn down her invitation. Grabbing a towel off the rack, I placed it on the bathroom floor. Offering my hand, I lead her out of the shower. We stood a short while as she kissed my chest and ran her fingertips over my hip muscles, sending shivers down my spine. I leaned down to kiss her. Those lips were as soft as I remembered. Making my way down to the floor, taking her with me, all the while never breaking my lips away from hers. Once she was sitting on my lower stomach I could reach around and grab her arse. Muscular and soft. She caught me looking at her tits, with nipples perfectly erect. Leaning her body forward she brought her chest to me, allowing me to suck and bite them without having to move my hands from her perfect backside.

Never in my 39 years had I ever felt passion as deeply as I did in this moment. I wanted her so badly but refused to make the move. She was a goddess and I was ready and waiting for her to use me however she saw fit.

Pulling herself back from my mouth and placing her hands on my chest, she moved into a squatting position. Removing her hands from my chest, she spat in her right hand, rubbing it on the head of my dick. Lowering her grip, and using her other hand to separate her lips, she guided me slowly within her. Stopping when I was just inside. She balanced herself there, moving up and down only an inch or so. _All the squats from training were really coming in handy._ I could see in her eyes how much she was enjoying teasing me. Biting her lip she slid down my length a little more only to bring herself back up until only just the head of my dick was still inside her. She continued this for several minutes, never allowing the satisfaction of feeling her fully engulf me.

Several times I had tried to touch. To grab her arse again or stimulate her clit but each time I was denied.

"Come on, it's not fair to tease him like that."

"Shut your fucking mouth and get over here." She demanded of Levi.

Once he was standing to her side, she stopped again with me just inside her, and didn't move.

**LEVI POV**

_That's right princess, you know what to do!_

While still hovering over Erwin _– the poor son of a bitch_ – she grabbed my cock firmly by the base and spat on it. For a girl who was a virgin before meeting us, she certainly had come a long way. Using her saliva to lubricate my shaft, she began stroking it. Fuck that felt good! I purposely hadn't touched myself so to fully appreciate it when _she_ finally did. Looking up at me and licking her lips, she teased,

"Now it's my turn to taste."

Leaning forward she took the head of my cock in her mouth and circled her tongue around it. Slowly she sucked more and more into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. She opened her mouth and pulled her bead back, a trail of spit connecting me to her lip. She ran her tongue from the base, the whole way up.

I stepped back out of her reach. She glared at me with anger-fuelled lust.

"You're doing very well Princess, but you don't get anymore till you share the love."

"Yes daddy."

**ERWIN POV**

I was thankful to Levi. Her teasing had become too much to bare. Resting her hands behind her on my thighs, she bounced a few more times before slamming herself down. I could feel as her pussy stretched, accommodating all of me. She still wouldn't allow me to touch her, smacking my hand at any advance it made. She set the rhythm perfectly. Her feet were now flat on the ground allowing her the perfect angle to thrust her hips up and down. Her moaning got loader and loader as I could feel her pleasure increase. The thoughts of who might hear never entered my mind. Luckily someone was using their head.

Approaching mid moan, Levi pushed himself inside her mouth. Though surprised, eyes widened, she never let her rhythm falter. She grabbed Levi with one hand, leaving the other on my thigh to maintain her balance. I closed my eyes. She felt so good, but I didn't want to cum yet. I focused on the sound of her arse slapping against my hips each time she bounced. Every now and then I could hear her gag or cough. Levi could be so rough, though she seemed to relish in it.

"Fuck, Fuck.... Erwin make me cum!"

She placed both hands on the towel next to my legs and suspended her hips mid air. I grabbed them and with all my strength started pushing up into her. Her screams became deafening as they echoed through the tiled room. Demanding me to go harder and not stop. Levi had to put his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as she contracted around me before letting loose, squirting all over my stomach.

I held myself inside her till she regained her composure and announced;

"I want you both to cum on me at the same time."

She pulled herself off me and knelt in front of Levi, picking back up where she had left of. Levi's hand wrapped in her hair, pushing himself into her throat. I stood up next to him. Running her left hand between her legs and dipping her fingers inside herself, using it as lubrication for when she grabbed my cock. Timing the strokes perfectly while Levi continued to fuck her face. He pulled her off him, allowing her to catch her breath. She starred up at him consumed with lust, spit dripping down her chin.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked breaking her attention.

"Don't be such a pussy." She jeered. She ripped Levi's hand from her hair and moved slightly more in my direction.

"Don't you like me being a dirty girl?"

"I'm just trying to be considerate."

"I said I was going to call the shots Erwin. And right now I want both of your cum on my tits!"

I knew Levi would be loving this, and while I could admit it defiantly had it's charms, I didn't like seeing her as such an object.

"I love tasting myself on you Commander." She breathed, mid lick before taking as much of my into her mouth as she could. Over and over she bobbed her head, hand placed firmly at my base. It was hard to resist the urge to push myself further into her as Levi had done.

I was glad when she let go of Levi and placed her right hand just above the back of my knee. All I had wanted since seeing her orgasm in the shower, was to have her all to myself.

Levi didn't seem to care, taking the opportunity to grope her breast and pinch its nipple.

"I'm ready." He announced, and so was I.

She scooted herself backwards a few inches and Levi stepped in from the side. Arching her back slightly, she shared her gaze with each of us.

The rise and fall of pleasure within me was coming to it's peak, when almost simultaneously we both unloaded on her chest. A criss-cross of white strands coating her breasts. She ran her finger through it before sucking it clean. First looking at me, then Levi. She stood up, and tapping us both on the cheek she simply said;

"Thanks boys."

Before re-entering the shower and closing the curtain behind her.


	6. [Levi x Reader] MAKING LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all for this one

#  ****

#  **MAKING LOVE**

#  **[Levi x Reader]**

**READER POV**

Entering my room, I threw my things in a pile on the couch, but I didn't want to be in here either. I couldn't sleep now anyway, I'd rather aimlessly wander the halls. Still wearing just Levi's t-shirt, I left my room again. Who cares anyway? Not like anyone's gonna see me, no one in their right mind would be awake.

The hallways were lit dimly with candles lining the walls. I counted them as I pointlessly strolled, in an attempt to keep my mind clear of the clouded thoughts trying to push their way in. Turning the corner towards the dining hall, I noticed the glow from under its door was much brighter than anything else. Curiously I headed for it.

Seated in his usual spot, at our usual table was Levi. _My Captain_. What a sight for sore eyes. He raised his head from his hands and slowly looked in my direction, his face softening once he realised it was me.

"What are you doing up princess?"

"You weren't there when I woke up, so I wanted to come and find you."

As I got closer I could see a look of concern overcome his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep." Completely forgetting I'd been crying.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid – your eyes are all red."

I sighed as I sat down, did I really want to get into it?

**LEVI POV**

"Come on princess, I know those aren't just tired eyes." I pried a little more, I could tell she was upset. She wasn't wearing her usual vivacious aura. She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. She breathed in deeply before letting out a huge sigh, almost like she was trying to force the feelings out of her body.

"I mentioned to Erwin that you didn't want me hooking up with anyone else and... He got really pissy... And kinda mean...

I told him that you had every right to ask it of me, cause we are in a relationship..."

She waited for a response, the tone of her voice was seeking approval. Asking, hoping that I agreed, but I wasn't sure if it needed an answer.

"Things just got a little heated. I told him I didn't understand what was going on. I don't have control over all my emotions, but he can't expect me to deny them... He asked what was so special about you, and I just said there were so many things I loved about you..."

 _Ok, ok. I heard it_.

"But I don't know why I said _that_."

I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"And he just went weird. He didn't say anything, just sat there with a face like a slapped arse. So I left, and now here I am."

I didn't know what words to use, I just wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. What had happened to us? This was all meant to be a bit of fun, now everything was turned upside down.

"Come on, let's go back to my room. We don't have to sleep, but it's a lot more comfortable."

She nodded and slowly rose. She held my arm and continued to lean on my shoulder as we made our way out of the dining hall.

I had no idea how I was meant to act. What little affection I remember from my mother is hazy, misted with fear and hatred for all those men. My adolescence hadn't been much better. I tried so hard to please, to prove I was worthy of being loved, but I was thrown aside again and left to fend for myself. All I knew how to do was to fight, and to kill. I've always been drawn to protecting the weak, those who couldn't help themselves. But only a select few were ever granted enough access to get close to me. With Farlan and Isabel, we made our own family of sorts, but they were taken away too.

There had been plenty of girls and then women come and go. There was no passion, try as they might. They all thought they could fix me, heal the broken man, but they were all just there to serve one purpose. And they were all too stupid to see it – I guess that's why I'd chosen them in the first place.

Since dedicating myself to the Survey Corps I'd never looked back. I had a purpose, I was wanted and needed, I was humanity's soldier. People feared and respected me, I'd finally made something of myself. I finally had everything I'd ever wanted and I didn't think anything was missing.

Until now.

**READER POV**

It was no secret to anyone that Levi was a man of few words. As I walked hand in hand with him back to his room, I couldn't help but feel at ease. He hadn't said anything when I mentioned our 'relationship', strangely though, it was the answer I was after. Silence was so comfortable with him, and I usually knew what he wanted to say without ever having to. I could read his eyes, his expressions, even his breaths.

We weren't walking with purpose, instead ambling slowly. Happily taking advantage of being in each other's company outside of the confines of our rooms. It was nice not having to worry about who might see us. Eventually though we reached the door and Levi stole a kiss. It was passionate and lingering, neither of us wanting to pull away, the realisation of doing such would mean we had to hide ourselves away once more.

Eventually though, like all good things, this too must come to an end. Entering Levi's office he started lighting candles, I watched him as I curled up on the couch with my head rested on the arm. He was mesmerizing.

All of a sudden things felt surreal. Like I was a teenager again gawking at my crush. I was in Captain Levi's office. _ME!_ How had I gotten so lucky?

"You're so tired princess." He spoke tenderly, brushing the hair away from my face. "Why don't you go lay down on my bed. I won't sleep anymore and I'll just keep you awake."

"I'm not going anywhere without you Captain."

He smirked, a smile growing on his face. He knew I had him wrapped around my finger.

"Fine, come on then." He gestured towards his bedroom with his head. He playfully raised his eyebrows and I jumped up from the couch and smacked him on the bum. He spun around trying to catch my hand, but I darted away from him before he could. Running towards his bedroom door, Levi stepped in front of me blocking the way. I reached forward and lightly slapped his cheek, before leaping back as his hands reached for my hips.

"Come on Captain, is that all ya got?" I beaconed him with both hands and I crept backwards. The look in his eyes said _'you've got no hope.'_ As he stepped towards me. "Oh Shit!" I ran to the far side of his desk as he approached the other. A game of cat and mouse ensued around Levi's office till he thought he had me cornered. All my escape routs were blocked, but I still had the upper hand. Staring him directly in the eye, I grabbed the t-shirt and swiftly removed it from my body leaving me standing in front of him naked. While he was distracted I ran towards the desk chair to his right, stepped on it and jumped over it's back before darting into his bedroom, collapsing on the bed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Well played Princess." A smug look of adoration strewn across his face as he walked into the room after me. Like he was happy to have been beaten at something for once. Whilst struggling to calm down my laughing, Levi undressed and walked over to 'his' side of the bed, turned the covers down and hopped in.

"Spoil sport." I jeered at him.

"I'm trying to be respectful, and it's hard as hell with you sitting there naked."

"I think we're a little beyond that Captain."

"You always deserve my respect. I just think it would be out of line to take advantage of you right now."

He rolled over so he was facing outwards. Who was he? Cause it certainly wasn't the Levi Ackerman I knew. I crawled into bed, positioning myself against his back. Reaching around I placed my hand on his growing erection.

"It seems like someone else has a different idea." I whispered in his ear, beginning to stroke it.

"Please stop it." He insisted, pushing my arm away.

"What the fucks wrong with me?" Stropping, I threw myself to the other side of the bed and pouted. I was beyond confused. Unable to comprehend how the perfect homecoming had turned into the two of them shunning me.

"You're not the one with the problem."

"So what's changed then?" Here they came again, those bloody tears!

"Don't be stupid." I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Well what is it? What have I done wrong?"

I threw the covers back and kicked my legs out. I was about to sit up when I was pinned to the bed. The Captains body was on top of mine, his torso propped up by his arms.

"What? **What do you want?!** "

"You." He answered in the calmest voice he could. My breathing slowed and my brow furled, seeking an explanation.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before. That's the only way I can explain it... And I'm trying really hard not to screw it up."

He dropped his head, unable to bear me looking at him any longer in this vulnerable state. The front of his hair hung down and tickled my fore head. Pushing it back, and tilting his head up, I gave him a reassuring peck on the lips.

"I want you too. More than I ever though possible, and none of this makes any sense, but we got here and that's just how it is."

He pressed his lips against mine, but this kiss felt different than all the others. It's as though it was telling me how he felt when his words couldn't. The story went on and on as he trailed kisses from my mouth, down my neck and along my collar bone. I gasped when he hit the magic spot.

"Fuck me daddy!"

Stopping and bringing his head up to look me in the eye, he asked, "Please call me Levi."

It was like I'd forgotten everything that'd happened between us and I was seeing him for the first time. I nodded sweetly, leaning up to his ear I whispered:

"Levi, make this the one I'll always remember."

He let out a deep sigh. One of relief, like it was exactly what he wanted to hear, and in doing so it felt like his body became weightless. Like all the burdens he'd been carrying instantly evaporated. With no effort at all he rolled me over, inverting our positions. Now that I was lying on top, his hands were free to explore my form. His fingers traversing every lump and bruise, every rise and fall, each and every imperfection I had, studying them.

"That tickles." I giggled as his hands reached my lower back.

There was respect in every movement he made. He never tried to grab or grope me like he usually would, and as he looked into my eyes I could see a depth that had been missing till now. The swirling emptiness in my chest was insatiable. He kissed me so slow and deep I could feel in the pit of my stomach.

He drew his hands over my arse and to my thighs, pulling my legs apart so I was straddling him. I sat up giving him the view he desired so he could take the rest of me in. Now was the first occasion I'd gotten to truly examine him, and he allowed me all the time I needed. Never touching me, or trying to move things along.

He was carved to perfection, but I already knew that. It was what was strewn across his body that I wanted to know about. He was covered in scars. Some small, others stretching longer than my hand.

"I wanna know how you got each of these." I said, leaning forward and kissing a large one that ran from his shoulder blade down his chest. "I wanna know everything about you. Where you came from, and how you ended up here. Don't close yourself off to me anymore Levi, if this is going to work I need you to give all of yourself to me."

I knew doing what I asked of him would go against every fibre of his being, but this was a test. If he wanted a future with me in it, he would just have to bite the bullet.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Did you really grow up in the underground?"

He rolled his eyes like he knew I'd start there, but I wasn't one to shy away from anything.

"Yeah, my mother worked in a brothel. We were dirt poor and it was the only thing she could do get enough money to feed me."

There was a long pause as he allowed me to process his words.

"She died when I was really young. I had no one to take care of me, and I started to starve. A guy called Kenny came to see her and when he found out she was dead he took me in. He taught me how to fight and survive, but he left me as well. I managed to build a decent reputation for myself with my two best friends, but they were killed by a titan..."

**LEVI POV**

A single tear ran down her cheek, but I could tell it wasn't one of pity. It was like she was taking my pain into herself, sharing the weight and lightening its load on my soul.

I sat up to be closer to her, our bodies making a 'V' shape. Each time I breath out, she'd breath in. I'm not sure how long we remained like that, just looking at each other.

"I love you princess."

Her expression never wavered. She simply leaned in and kissed me, accepting my admission. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is there anything you wanna know about me?" She asked softly, rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Everything. But there's plenty of time for that."

Placing one hand between her shoulder blades and the other in the small of her back, I laid her down, caging her body in mine. I felt her separate her legs beneath me. Lowering myself to my elbows and linking my arms through hers and under her shoulders, I slowly entered her. It felt like every trouble I'd had in life fell to the wayside. Her hands roamed from my hips, finally settling in the middle of my back. Our faces were close, and our eyes never left each other's.

I had such a hunger for her. Every part of her mind, body and soul tempted me. She was all I needed to get through each day. All I needed to push through the mundane. She made me feel optimistic, I was fully immersed in her. This time it wasn't about what I was doing to her, but what I was doing _with_ her. It felt like I'd finally found what I'd always been searching for, the sense of discovering what had always been missing – a completeness I'd never felt with any of the women before her. I was finally home – at this moment, in her arms.

**READER POV**

Normally I was enthralled by his technique, but nothing this time felt rehearsed. It was about what we were doing together. He wasn't nervous or unsure, he was just there – with me. There was an intensity that hadn't been there before, this wasn't just about 'getting off'. There was no past or future, no titans, no walls, no fear or anxiety. Just the two of us melting into one person – for two amazing sweaty hours!

We weren't rushed, there was no self-consciousness. He unravelled every uncertainty and made me more content in myself. I never felt like he was using me, or that I could be replaced. I was the only one he _needed_. This was the sex that all other times would be compared to.

Eventually a slow vibrating wave started in my toes, rising through and arching my back before sending my mind swimming. On reflex my head tilted backwards, but Levi brought it back down so he could look me in the eyes as my orgasm took over me. He rode me through it as I clamped down around him. My entire existence felt alive. I became aware of every cell in my body as he sped up, raising himself above me. As he drew closer his head dropped down, but I raised it to look at me as he had done.

"I love you too Captain." I softy proclaimed, with all the truth and honesty I could muster.

One more thrust was all it took before I felt myself fill up. It didn't feel gross like it usually did, it felt complete.

We both remained present, dripping in sweat – his body hunched over mine as he attempted to regain his breath. I smoothed the hair away from his face and kissed his forehead, nose then lips.

"That was amazing Levi." I panted.

He kissed my cheek as he lowered himself further down onto me to rest his arms. I wrapped mine around his back, neither one of us wanting to move. I felt so safe underneath the weight of his body – I didn't want this feeling to end.


	7. [Levi x Reader x Erwin] THE WHOLE DAMN ROAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Contains:_**  
>  Threesome  
> Deep throating  
> Spit-roasting  
> Multiple orgasm  
> Voyerism  
> Wax play  
> Exhibitionism   
> Face fucking

#  ****

#  **THE WHOLE DAMN ROAST**

#  **[Levi x Reader x Erwin]**

**READER POV**

"Your room after dinner?" I questioned Levi.

He nodded and hummed in response.

"Come to Levi's room after, ok?"

Erwin squeezed my hand to show he heard me.

Once I'd finished eating I excused myself. "Hanji, you've absolutely killed me this week and I need to go to bed."

I'd taken to wearing a key Levi gave me to his room on a string around my wrist. Untucking it from inside my shirt sleeve, I unlocked his office door.

I wasn't sure how long they'd be, but I knew what I wanted to do. Undressing, I left a trail of clothes – starting with my boots and harness – from just inside the door all the way to they bed. I left on my white cotton undies and baby pink tank top – no bra. When I was happy with how the clothes were purposefully strewn across the floor, I went and brushed my teeth. Looking at myself in the mirror afterwards, I really studied my face. My self-confidence had grown exponentially. I still didn't see myself as a breathtaking beauty, but I finally saw my appeal. My lips were full and my eyes were bright, the slightly sun kissed skin across my nose and cheeks, gave he a healthy glow. I rubbed my fingers through the roots of my hair to mess it up, as well as taking some strands down across my face.

Happy with my work, I made my way back to the bed. Turning down the pristine white sheets, I noticed that Levi had made it with three pillows. _Aww, he melts my heart_. Unsatisfied with my first choice of position, I changed, then again, and again. Finally I decided; on my back, leg away from the door bent slightly, propped up on my elbows and biting my bottom lip. In my mind it was the perfect medium of seductive and playful.

I waited, and waited.

**LEVI POV**

"My god, I thought Hanji would never shut the fuck up." Erwin exclaimed, just as frustrated as I was.

We walked as fast as we could without bringing any attention to ourselves. Once in the hallway my office was in, it became a competition. Erwin started taking bigger steps. "Keep up shorty." So I jogged past him. "Nice try, you giant eye browed monster." He tried to barge me out of the way as I opened the door, and we both stumbled inside. We instantly froze, noticing the path of clothing laid out before us. Glancing at each other before frantically undressing ourselves as well.

"You'd better be ready for us princ - ..." _Really?_ I thought to myself.

" _Hah!_ " Erwin chuckled, "I guess we were longer than we thought."

Lying half on her stomach, turned away from us, there she was... _Asleep!_

"Look at that arse." Erwin said as he leaned against the door frame.

"You think I'm not?" I rolled my eyes. "So... Do we let her sleep or what?" I really wanted him to be the one to suggest we wake her up. I wanted to show respect, honestly I did, but I _really needed_ her tonight.

"No... I mean clearly she hadn't planned on falling asleep."

"Yeah... You're right..." I added, slowly nodding my head.

We looked at each other, both motioning to the bed with our heads at the same time. Sly smirks spread on our faces knowingly, each taking a slow step towards the bed, then another before running and jumping on it.

**ERWIN POV**

"Ha...What!" She shouted as she was startled awake. Her eyes were still struggling to adjust to being open as she spun herself around. Her fist went flying into my jaw and she kicked Levi so hard in the chest it sent him flying off the bed.

"Hey! Hey!" I yelled as I held her down. "It's us."

She slowly blinked her eyes till they focused on my face. Bashfully she giggled. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Ya reckon!" Levi exclaimed as he stood up rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry Captain, but that's what you get for sneaking up on me... You know Erwin, you can let me go."

I grinned at her smugly.

"Don't do it." Levi suggested as he hop back on the bed, looking down at her with me.

"No... Please... My husband will be back soon, and if he find's you here he'll kill you."

"I think it's worth the risk, wouldn't you say?" I asked Levi as I continued to hold her wrists by her shoulders, kneeling to one side of her.

"Definitely." He nodded before gripping her underwear and sliding them down her legs and off her feet. Running his hands from her ankles all the way back up to her hips causing her to hum with delight.

I released her hands and she lowered they by her sides. Sliding the straps of the top off her shoulders, I pushed it down till it sat below her breasts. She then removed her arms from it completely, leaving it bunched across her stomach. Taking her wrists again, I placed them above her head and ran my hands along the inside of her arms, just lightly grazing the side of her tits once I reached her ribs. Her nipples puckered before our eyes. Levi took a candle from off his bedside table and held it over her. Tilting it slightly he let the hot wax drip down the centre of her chest. Inhaling sharply, she arched her back before relaxing again.

"More." She begged, eyes full of want. He willingly obliged. Leaving a trail of drops along each of her collar bones.

"Enough?"

She shook her head and he smiled with cunning eyes. This time he allowed the wax to leave its marks just below each of her breasts. Her eyes were shut. She took long deep breaths through her nose – subconsciously biting her lip. She savoured each and every scalding kiss.

I was caught in a trance once again. It never ceased to amaze me how she kept surprising me with how adventurous she was. No matter how many times I have sex with her, I'll always be excited by it, and a little anxious as well to be honest. There's a sense of disbelief, or feeling like I'm punching above my weight. I'd imagined her naked the first time we met in my office all those years ago, and from our first tryst together – and every time since – I thanked every god there was that she would even let me touch her.

**READER POV**

"Yes!"

I would've never guessed practically being burnt would feel so fucking good! I knew it wouldn't leave any damage, but the initial sting of each drop was luxurious on my skin. Looking up at the two of them – one kneeling ether side of me – I knew I wanted all three of us to be involved this time round, from start to finish, I just hoped I could keep up with them.

I ran my fingers over each of their stomachs. There was not an ounce of fat visible on either of their bodies. Each looking like they'd been carved from marble. Several bruises that hadn't yet been visible the last time we were intimate, now littered their torso's. I loved _those_ the most, along with the scars. They were their medals of honour worn secretly under their uniforms. The proof they'd once again laid their lives on the line.

Both were noticeably aroused. I lightly ran my fingertips over the head of their dicks through the fabric of their boxers before tugging at the hems. "Off now!" I demanded. In the blink of an eye, it was as though they'd never been wearing them in the first place. Spitting in each of my palms, then rubbing them together, I reached for their manhood's. Their backs straightened at my grip, and after a few strokes I noticed some pre cum spill from Erwin's. Rubbing my index finger over his slit, I then traced my lips with it before sucking it clean. All the while never breaking my eyes from his, or my left hand from Levi. A few more pumps and the tip of Levi's dick was glistening.

I moved onto all fours, pushing my arse and cunt into Erwin's stomach, while licking the Captains cock clean.

"You just gonna sit there Commander?" I mocked the surprised look on his face. "Get on your back!"

Turning back to Levi I pushed him backwards till he was standing up by the side of the bed and my hands were propped up on the edge. Licking my lips, I started lowering my head again – but he stopped me. His hand clutched the hair above my neck. "I want a kiss first..." Leaning towards me but stopping so close to contact that I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "It's been too fucking long." He whispered, tugging my head back further. "Do you know how hard it was for me the other day not to grope your arse and take you right there on the rug?" My body jolted uncontrollably and the smallest squeak escaped my mouth. "You could have screamed as loud as you liked, no one would've heard." I raised one side of my top lip at him and stared with a look that said _'well...what you gonna do about it?'_

Slamming his mouth against mine, he administered the most forceful and intense kiss I'd experienced to date. It was rough and full of lust. His tongue didn't have to force it's way in, I was ready and waiting for it. Breaking his mouth away from mine, I panted – catching my breath. The hunger in his eyes was profound, and sexy as fuck! He ripped my head back again, and I opened my mouth wide, sticking out my tongue. Levi spat in my mouth then pushed my head down onto his girthy manhood as far as he could till it reached the back of my throat. Forcing my head up and down along as much of his length as I could fit inside me. It was intoxicating, the feeling of Levi invading my mouth and his salty tip teasing the back of my throat. Lifting my head back up to look at him, with trails of saliva dripping from my chin. "I'm not finished."

" _Tch_ , if you say so Princess." I shook my head till he removed his grip from my hair. Taking the base of his shaft firmly in my hand, I steadied myself as best I could under the more than distracting circumstances, and dove back in.

**LEVI POV**

Don't get me wrong, there's no such thing as a bad blowjob, but her mouth was like a gift from heaven. She was truly skilled. Now she was in control, she teased my tip with her tongue enough to drive me wild. Finally she took me into her mouth again till she hit her hand. Her mouth was soft and warm, and I fucking loved the look in her beautiful eyes when her mouth was full of me. Those full, pouty lips focusing on my crown, pulling up and down my shaft – fuck I loved this girl! I loved being dominant, but there was something about it being her choice, the more obvious it is that she wanted it, the better it was for me. And she was literally gagging for it. Saliva dripped over her hand, the swirling of her tongue made my toes curl. And every time she pulled back to catch a breath, she would pump me till her warm mouth coated me again.

Looking up at me, eyes watering. "I love you Levi."

"I love you too... Now back to it."

"Aye Captain." She smirked with a wink. She licked the head of my cock several times before sucking on it gently to create a vacuum. Then – so goddam slowly – she ran her lips down, further than before. She didn't stop at her hand, instead she removed it from me completely, then kept going. I felt pressure as she pushed me to the back of her mouth. She gagged and pulled back, coughing. "You ok?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. But I got no answer, she just bat my hand away and pushed Erwin out from between her legs. The look of determination in her eyes was captivating. Flipping herself onto her back – head just off the bed. She snapped her fingers at Erwin then pointed to her pussy, and he followed orders like the gentlemen he was. Then got back to work on me. I noticed her shoulders relax as she exhaled from her nose before forcing my dick down her throat. This time it slid in like a hot knife through butter. "Ah... Fuck!..." She pulled me out, then pushed me back in again. Once she had a feel for it, she reached around and grabbed my hips, forcing me forward into her again.

**READER POV**

Well... I didn't expect to like this. The overwhelming physical sensation of having a cock down my throat was so kinky and hot. And Levi's uncontrolled grunts made me feel dirty in the best possible way. My throat was coated with thick, glossy mucus, and each time he pushed into me it gushed out my mouth, spilling onto my chin and cheeks.

All the while this was happening, Erwin had got to work as well.

It had taken him no time at all to get on his back, head between my legs, arms wrapped round my thighs, hands on my arse. Pressing his face to my core and putting his mouth over all of me. With my lips inside his, he sucked... hard – my body convulsed at the sensation. He ran his tongue up and down my folds, inside and out. He released his suction, and with the flat of his tongue, he licked from my opening up to my clit. He licked up and down the centre, then the sides before sucking and lightly nibbling on my labia. I started rocking my pelvis, encouraging him to do more. During his long, strong strokes, he started dipping his tongue in as he passed over my hole. Then he started lingering longer, circling his way around just inside. But then I pushed his head away.

I didn't want him to stop, but I needed to roll over to give myself a better angle for what I was doing to Levi. So now he was on his stomach with my legs over his shoulders. Kissing down my inner thigh, he made his way to my clit. He licked it once before sucking it into his mouth. If I wasn't preoccupied I would've been writhing with pleasure. This felt like nothing else. The pressure from his gentle suction, combined with the forceful flicking of his tongue was euphoric. I really pitied that they couldn't cum over and over like I could, it must fucking suck.

Well speak of the devil. I pushed my crotch up into Ervin's face, forcing him to apply more pressure. He then stuck two fingers into my pussy, and curling them around began massaging the bundle of nerves inside me. Reaching around, he pushed down with his hand just above my pubic bone, intensifying the feeling further. It was so hard to concentrate with what Levi was doing to me, but I succumbed to my natural instincts and let my body take over. It was coming on strong. Starting with the strain in my throat around the Captains girth, it pulsed down through my chest. I barely had enough time to push Levi back before whipping my head up and grabbing onto Erwin's hair, letting out the most hedonistic cry as my core burst open – drenching Erwin's face.

**ERWIN POV**

_Holy shit that was hot!_ There is something about forcing a person to loose all restraint. To forfeit all inhibitions, and allowing themselves to entirely succumb to your will.

Raising myself up and kneeling between her legs, her cum dripping from my chin, I watched as she stared at me in disbelief. Chest heaving, a look of bewilderment. I grabbed her, flinging her body against mine and into my embrace. She licked herself from my face then kissed me deeply. Intensely.

I wanted to feel her stretch as I forced my way in so fucking badly, but I wanted this to last as long as possible too.

She slid her way off me till she was kneeling too. Never letting her lips leave mine, she took me in her hand and started pumping. Levi climbed back onto the bed and closed in behind her. Kissing her neck, he started playing with her tits. She broke away from me and rest her head back on his shoulder, giving into the soft bliss of his lips on her neck. A welcome pause in the so far fast paced escapade.

I noticed her hand make its way between her legs and fondle around slightly. "Alright boys, I'm ready for more... Levi... Get in the chair!" She demanded, gesturing at the chair near the end of his bed. She didn't have to tell him twice, and a second later she was pulling me to the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you sit and watch for a little while Commander?" She mewed in my ear as she bent over me. Running a finger from my stomach, up my chest, then flicking it off my chin forcing me to look up at her as she stood up straight.

**LEVI POV**

I slouched down in the armchair till my head was resting on its back. The rear view of her, fully naked, hip popped to the side was breathtaking. The light from the flickering candles danced on her skin, accentuating the curve of her spine. Her form was so damn feminine: Small perky tits, narrow waist, thick juicy hips.

"Get that arse over here." Reaching out a hand. She stepped backwards till she was in front of me so I could reach out and smack her. I loved how it sent ripples down her firm thighs.

"What do you want to see Blondie?" She asked with a cheeky finger pulling on her bottom lip.

"That cunt stretched open... Bouncing on his cock..."

 _Thank you Commander!_ She bent over slightly, arching her back – making her butt look even bigger – and revealing her pussy to me. _Fuck she was good!_ She just oozed sex appeal. Putting my hand on her hot, dripping cunt, awoke the animal inside me. I leaned forward, grabbing her hips, pulling her down towards me. She giggled, but this was no time for games. I held her just above me, no need to guide myself in, just a tilt of my hips brought me to her slick entrance.

**"LEVI!... FUCK!"**

I slammed her down onto to me as I thrust up. Suspended just high enough so all but my tip was out of her each time I pulled back. She grabbed the arms of the chair to brace herself from the onslaught I was about to deliver. I didn't want to go slow, I wanted to feel the force of her walls around me as I rammed into her, over and over.

"Shit!... Ah!... I love how much you stretch me Captain."

"And I love your tight little cunt."

The sound of her arse slapping against my hips, her juices running down my shaft. Her constant moans were music to my ears.

Forcefully filling her again, I didn't pull out. Wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her back down to the chair with me.

"Pretty sure the Commander wanted to see."

"He sure did." Grinning slyly she leaned her back against my chest before turning her head to kiss me.

Turning back to look at Erwin, she raised her legs and placed a foot on each of my thighs just above the knee. Letting her knees fall apart, she gave him the view he desired. Watching as her lips gripped tightly around cock as she rocked herself up and down – fucking me. My hands gripped her tits as I rest my head back again, letting her do all the work. Admiring the feeling.

**READER POV**

I could see the desire build in Erwin's gaze as he split is eyes between mine and my pussy – firmly wrapped around the Captain – while he stroked himself. I knew he loved watching us together, or more specifically us _using_ each other, and I revelled in giving him a show. It turned me on so much having him intently watch the most intimate of acts, and made all the better by now knowing it was only something he wanted from this small union. Both of them only able to stomach seeing me with the other, not because of any shared feelings there, but because of mutual respect and trust. Just me and the two men I loved – both loving me in return.

"You wanna go now _Commander?_ "

"Dumb question."

Bringing my legs down off Levi, and slowly standing up. Feeling him slip out of me, I missed the feeling instantly. Sometimes my pussy doesn't feel like it'd be ok unless it was filled, and this was one of those times. I ached for Erwin to be inside me.

He grabbed me, pulling me up to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. Our tongues meeting instantly in a deep and energetic clash. Backing me up against Levi's wardrobe till I was pressed against it. Placing one hand on my arse, he reached underneath and grabbed his dick – finding my hole, he dropped me onto it. Repositioning my legs so they were bent over his forearms, with hands bracing the door on either side of me. I leaned my head back on the wood of the door and Erwin rest his forehead on my shoulder as she continued to push up into me.

I adored how small I felt compared to him. I knew he'd never hurt me, but the thought of him being able to make me do anything he wanted, got my heart racing. I loved when he manhandled me, taking what he wanted, moulding me to his will.

"Ah... Oh... Yes... Harder..."

He was hitting my g-spot and the pressure of his body against mine meant his trimmed hairs rubbed against my clit with each upward thrust. Looking over Erwin's shoulder as my head bobbed up and down, lips slightly parted with moans continuing to spill from them. I met eyes with Levi, who was actually watching and seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. That was the one thing that'd been missing from out group sessions. I guess now he understood that there was no need for jealousy or resentment. He finally saw that I loved them both the same, and he need not fear losing me. Finally I was 100% free and could let myself go fully.

My legs started to twitch uncontrollably and I wrapped my hands around the Commanders neck. Erwin grabbed my arse and stepped back from the wardrobe and turned around letting himself rest there instead. With his powerful arms he slammed me up and down on him in mid air. My neck went limp and my head fell backwards, my hair dangled just above my arse.

"Shit!... I'm gonna cum again!"

I have no idea how, but he picked up the pace even more. Smashing himself deep and hard against my cervix.

**"OHHHH!... F-F-FUCK!"**

My entire body tensed and released, the room started to spin and everything went hazy. My hands began to slip from around Erwin's neck. Luckily Levi had been watching so intensely, cause he managed to catch me just as my grip broke. Setting me down in the chair, both men watched as my body continued to spasm.

**LEVI POV**

"What the hell did ya do to her?" I smirked.

" _Hmh_ , no idea." He looked puzzled, but clearly impressed with himself as he rub the back of his neck.

"Well done either way."

Her eyes fluttered open, her face holding onto the strongest look of contentment. A soft smile formed, "Mmm... That was a good one."

"You ok?"

"Fuck yeah... Why are you guys just standing there?" A small amount of lethargy was still present in her voice.

"Well we kinda lost u there for a minute." I informed her.

The look on her face changed back to one with purpose. "So that's two for me, and none for you..." Repositioning herself on the chair so she was kneeling on it with her chest resting on it's back. She stared me down and lightly tapped one of her butt cheeks. "Hop on Captain."

This was my favourite way to fuck her, mostly because of the vantage point it provided. Being able to see my dick slide in and out of her, paired with the jiggling of her arse from the force of my thrusts. The sounds of my hand as it slapped her cheeks and the squelch of us both riding each other. All made it unbeatable.

"Get over here Blondie." She beaconed, waving him over. Before he was even the whole way there, she'd grabbed onto him and pulled him towards her mouth.

**ERWIN POV**

She was like a woman possessed with one goal in mind. Ferociously she sucked me in like her life depended on it, her hand working what wouldn't fit. Eyes locked on mine, as each thrust Levi gave her pushed me against the back of her mouth. I'd had countless blow jobs in my life, with most chicks being to concerned about how they looked for them to really be any good. They weren't relaxed, they held their lips wrong, didn't use their hands. Yeah, I shouldn't complain, and just be happy that they let me put my dick in their mouths, but now I knew what I'd been missing. None of those things could be said about [Y/N]. She didn't care about being sloppy, about spit on her face. The more her eyes watered, the more she got involved. She stuck out her tongue and hit it with my cock, then a few quick sucks before pushing it into her cheek and popping it out. Variety really is the spice of life.

Then with her swollen lips wrapped firmly around the head of my cock, she wiggled her eyebrows at me. Then, the next time Levi jolted her towards me, she relaxed her throat and took all of me in.

"Ah... Shit!"

"Fuckin'... Awesome... Ay?..." Levi stated between jabs.

I'd never had a girl, woman, whatever do _that_ before. I'd been so absent-minded earlier, too caught up with what I was doing to her to take notice of what she was doing to him. So started pushing into her each time she was jerked against me.

**READER POV**

We were working in complete harmony: The force of Levi pushing me onto Erwin, and him pushing me back more tightly onto Levi in return.

Levi put his hands on the small of my back, and as he slid me down his rock solid cock, I'd tighten in anticipation for my cunt to meet the base of his dick and push me hard in the opposite direction. That force would then propel me forward, and shove my lips into the base of Erwin's dick. I felt perfectly squashed between them, crushed by the sheer force of their need for me as we melded into one. I was spoilt by the myriad of sensations, the final two being Levi's constant and firm spanks and Erwin's tug on my hair.

I could tell things were coming to a head. Their grunts became primal and it took on a ritualistic air.

Levi hunched over me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. Erwin held my head with both his hands, pushing himself as far down my throat as he could. 3... 2... 1... The chain reaction was sparked. Erwin's thick, salty seed, gifted to my throat. I eagerly gulped it down before chocking as I came again, causing my pussy to twitch on Levi which sent him over the edge. His cum seeping out of me, running down my legs.

That was everything I'd hope it'd be, and better. I felt so used... And so loved.

I fucking love being a woman, I'd never in a million years wish I was a man.


	8. [Bad Boy Reiner x Reader] FIGHT FOR CONTROL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ **WARNING:** _This one shot contain's non consent.⚠️_
> 
> _**Also Contains:**_  
>  Voyerism  
> Dominance  
> Exhibitionism  
> Hair pulling  
> Biting

#  ****

#  **THE FIGHT FOR CONTROL**

#  **[Bad Boy Reiner x Reader]**

#  **{Levi & Erwin Angst}**

_You have been in a three-way relationship with Erwin and Levi for some time now. Levi had already openly declared his feelings for you but the Commander was being a dick._

**READER POV**

"Do you love me?"

Silence.

I turned back to the window, my anger rising. Levi insisted the Commander loved me, so why couldn't he admit it? My eyes fell on Krista's face and I could see how happy she was. I'd been happy too in Levi's arms not that long ago. My eyes wandered over to Reiner. _Could I?_ I needed to put this issue to bed. I needed to know once and for all if Erwin loved me as well. If he didn't my life would be a lot easier, concentrating all my energy on Levi would be more than enough for me. But I knew I'd always wonder, wether we could have made it work if I'd just pried a little harder.

"OK!... You _LOVE_ me sucking you off... You _LOVE_ my tight cunt... You _LOVE_ seeing me fucked by other people. Fine, let's see how much you **_LOVE THIS!_** "

**"STOP!"**

As I spun around I saw Levi standing in the doorway, I'd been yelling so loud I didn't even hear him open the door. His face silently pleading with me, he knew as well as I did what my intentions were. I looked at the Commander, giving him one last opportunity to stop me and admit to what I needed, but nothing.

I pushed past Levi – still in the doorway – and he grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't." He begged.

I ripped my hand from his grip. "I have to Captain, if you have a problem with it, take it up with him."

**LEVI POV**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you?"** I shouted from the door.

"I don't want to hear it Levi." He threw his hand up and turned away.

"Your stupidity doesn't just affect you." I was frozen with anger, my fists clenched so tightly I could feel my nails breaking the skin of my palms. "Just admit that you love her too."

"Too? Well isn't this an interesting development." Turning back towards me with brow furled and narrow lips. "I should have known."

"Don't give me that shit, you know as well as I do you feel the same."

"Oh I'm sorry Levi, I didn't know you lived in my fucking head!"

"I don't have to, it's written all over your face every time you're with her."

"I don't fall in love. I never have and this time's no different."

His body was defensive as he stared at me with his eyebrows knit tightly. But his face wasn't as convincing as his words were.

"You're such an idiot. She's the best thing that's ever happened to either of us, and she fucking loves you, you stubborn prick!"

Slowly I began making my way towards him, matching his expression as our gaze intensified. "It's been so long since you had to answer to anyone, and you don't know how to handle it. You can't bear the thought of not being in control!" I was now chest to chest with him.

"Hmh, little Levi. Does she suck your dick better than anyone else and you think you love her for it?"

How dare he trivialise me feelings! Not able to hold on anymore I sent one of my fists crashing into his ribs.

Laughing through the pain, he coughed; "Seems like I've hit a nerve, or is it me? You can't stand the site of me fucking the shit out of her, knowing you can't fill her like I do."

He knew his words hurt me deeper than anything physical, but it didn't stop me delivering a swift kick to his side – winding him.

"I'm not like you, I already know she's enough. I don't need to see her riding someone else to realise I love her. I swear to god Erwin, if this hurt's her – **I'll fucking kill you!** "

Hunched over with hands on his knees he starred me down. "You are forgetting I'm still your Commander and I can have you stripped of your position. Is she really worth all that?"

Right before the answer left my lips, I noticed her through the office window making her way over to the group of cadets. I couldn't watch this – retreating to the couch, head in hands.

**READER POV**

I stopped momentarily just inside the main doors to regain my composure. After a few deep breaths I made my way over towards the cluster of trees. I'd quickly stopped by my room to change out of my uniform as I'd noticed the other cadets had done so. It would also make it easier to flaunt myself, cause _fuck him!_ I wore a fitted long sleeve top and a black skater skirt.

As soon as Krista noticed me she started waving, and I skipped the last bit of the way. She was seated on the grass about one meter from Reiner who was leaned up against the trunk of a tree. Instead of sitting right down, I stood between them and bent down from the waist – keeping my legs straight – to give Krista a kiss hello.

"Is he checking me out?" I whispered in her ear, holding the position clearly longer than I needed to.

Tilting herself slightly forward to look around my legs, before attempting to stifle a giggle. "Um, yeah!"

"Good." But I knew he would be, I could feel the bottom of my arse peeking out from under my skirt.

I sat down next to Krista, leaning back on my hands toward her, but stretching my feet out in front of me. Playfully kicking Reiner's when I caught him looking at me again.

"What you lookin' at cutie." I asked him coyly.

"N-nothin. Just never seen you out of uniform before." He stuttered, but didn't look away. I pulled the side of my bottom lip in between my teeth.

I had gone years not knowing the appeal I held for men, and even know I didn't really understand it. But I knew what my strengths were and I planned on exploiting them.

"What are you doing?" Krista inquired faintly.

I turned my head towards he so Reiner couldn't see what I was saying. "Proving a point."

"Is this about the Commander?"

I winked at her, but the salty expression had returned to my face.

"Are you sure you wanna do _this?_ " She inquired.

"I don't see any other way. If he still insists he doesn't love me after this, I'll just give up."

"That's pretty fucked up." It was visible in her eyes that she didn't like the idea, but I wasn't backing down now.

"The whole thing is fucked up. He think's he wants to see me with someone else, so I'll give it to him."

"I think you're forgetting something."

Before I got a chance to answer I felt a raindrop fall on my thigh, then another.

"I'm heading back in." Sasha explained and others agreed.

"You coming?" Krista asked with relief in her voice.

"No, I like the rain. I think I'll stay a bit longer." My answer may have been directed at her, but my eyes were staring directly at Reiner.

"Think I'll stay too." Reiner contributed.

With a sigh she recoiled. "Suit yourself." Then jogged to catch up to the others.

I knew full well that all the dorm rooms were on the backside of the main building, and only the offices were on the front. All the officers' rooms were in darkness or had the curtains drawn with the exception of Erwin's. Luckily Reiner wasn't directly facing the building, so hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"I'm cold." I announced meekly as I crawled towards him on all fours. I tapped at his legs, for him to spread them, and once he did I positioned myself between with my back against his chest and my head resting on his shoulder.

I could feel his deep breaths quicken as I took his arms and wrapped them around me. Being under the tree helped shelter us from the rain, which was still only lightly sprinkling.

Running my fingertips along his forearms. "I never really noticed before how strong you are. You're almost as big as Commander Smith."

"Almost?"

"Fine." I move my fingers to his legs, which were bent, up to my sides. "You might be a little bigger."

He started rubbing the side of his head on top of mine. Feeling his stubble lightly scratch my ear, I let out a faint moan whilst tilting my head away from his, granting him approval to do more.

Softly he started kissing my neck as I traced my fingers higher along the inside of his thighs. Reaching under my arm he grabbed my breast and slowly began massaging it in his strong hands. It didn't take log for my nipples to become hard, and once noticing, he pinched it through my shirt.

I could now clearly feel his erection – through his sweatpants – pressing against my back. Pushing against it slightly caused his breath to hitch.

"Someone's a little excited." I playfully teased.

"What d'you expect? You're fine as fuck! I've barely been able to hold it together since you flashed that perfect arse in my face."

_My god, this really was too easy._

Pushing myself off his chest, I brought myself forward till I was on all fours in front of him – A calf under each of his bent legs.

"You mean this one?" I asked looking back at him.

"Holy shit." He breathed. Running a hand up the outside of each of my thighs before reaching my backside and squeezing it. I reached behind and pulled my skirt up, revealing the whole thing to him. He placed a hand on my pussy, stroking with his middle finger. "Seems I'm not the only one excited."

"Well... What do you expect? You've been eye fucking me since I got here. Sorry for being turned on by thoughts of what you wanna do to me."

"Ha... You aren't gonna walk right when I'm finished with you."

I stood up – glancing at Erwin's office and seeing him still standing in the window – then turning around, standing over him with a foot on either side of his hips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Reiner grabbed my wrists and pulled me down to straddle him. Twigs and stones were scratching my bare knees and shins, but my mind was elsewhere.

"You've got no idea what you've gotten yourself in for. I'm not gentle and I don't play nice."

"What makes you think I'm a nice girl?"

Yanking my head back by pulling my hair, he started kissing my neck again.

"Don't be a pussy." I taunted him.

He pulled my head back further – causing me to grunt, he then started biting my shoulder. "Mmm", I moaned. He clamped down at the point where my neck and shoulder meet, causing me to cry out.

He laughed... I slapped him... We glared at each other.

Like an explosion, he thrust his lips onto mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kisses intensity. His hands wandered frantically up and down my back as mine made their way through his hair. I started grinding my hips on his crotch, he moaned into my mouth and I smiled through the kiss.

"What are you so happy about?" He queried as he pulled back to catch his breath.

"You're just so easy to get going."

A pissed off look overtook his face. He grabbed me and threw me backwards onto the grass.

**"OW! Fucking hell Reiner, that hurt!"**

I tried to rub the back of my head but he pulled my hand away, pinning it above my head with the other one.

**ERWIN POV**

"Hey Captain. You might wanna come have a look at this. It would seem you aren't the only one she likes to get rough with."

I'm assuming curiosity overtook his better judgement, and he sheepishly made his way over to the window. His eyes widened when he saw her pinned underneath the large blonde cadet.

"How much longer are you going to let this go on for Erwin?" The pain was evident in his voice.

I just shrugged. "I don't see a problem."

**READER POV**

Laying on the grass, pinned down by Reiner's strength, I could feel the rain start to fall. He bent down to kiss me again and I forgot about the pain in the back of my head. Whilst still kissing him, I glanced up at Erwin's window and saw Levi turn around and walk away from it.

 _What am I doing?_ He is what Krista had been referring to when she asked if I'd forgotten something. In my anger and determination to prove something to Erwin or hurt him in the process, I'd forgotten about how it would make Levi feel.

I shook my head from side to side underneath Reiner's trying to get away from his kiss.

"Reiner stop. I don't want to do this anymore." I pleaded.

"You don't get to stop now." His voice was soft though it felt like a deafening yell. I started to kick my legs beneath him, but he pinned them down with his feet. "You asked for this – parading yourself in front of me."

"Please Reiner, don't do this. I'm sorry I lead you on, but I've changed my mind."

"Fuck you slut."

His words cut through me like a knife to the chest. He was right, with me throwing myself at him like I did. I'd been with three people in the past 24 hours and he made four. What had I become? Nothing but a slut!

Reaching under my skirt he pulled my underwear down as far as he could with one hand, before doing the same with his sweatpants. I tried desperately to close my legs, but I was no match for the power he possessed. There was no making sure I was ready, he just pushed his way into me as I screamed.

He cupped a hand over my mouth as he forced himself in and out of me. My insides felt like they were being torn apart with pliers and his breath felt like burning coals on my neck. Tears were streaming down my face, as I attempted to look to the Commanders Window. I could make out his silhouette, but I was too far away to make eye contact.

**ERWIN POV**

"Shorty... You walked away right when the show was starting."

I laughed, turning to look at Levi. He was completely defeated. He stared aimlessly at the floor with pain in his eyes I hadn't seen since he lost Farlan and Isabel. In my haze of power I'd forgotten who I was. I'm not a tyrant, I'm a Commander. My job is to look out for the best interest of others, not to put them in danger. I was nothing without Levi, why was I letting my pigheadedness blind my rational? She'd brought us so much closer, so why was I now using her as an excuse to push us apart.

Regret filled my chest as I turned back to the window.

_They've started. Levi doesn't need to know. What... Why is his hand over her mouth? What the fuck is be doing to her?_

"He's ra – "

My words were lost in my frantic rush to get out of my office. I could hear Levi calling out to me, but I didn't have time to stop.

**READER POV**

It was too painful to watch Erwin just stand there and watch the torture, so I closed my eyes tightly and grit my teeth, waiting for it to be over.

"Reiner... **Reiner...** " I opened my eyes and saw Erwin running towards me. " **Get the fuck of her.** "

In his crazed state, he hadn't heard the Commander approaching till it was too late. Erwin pushed him off me, and he quickly pulled his pants up. Standing up he spat at me.

"Fucking whore was begging for it."

Then something I never thought I'd see happened. Erwin lost his cool.

" **Apologise!** " He yelled as he punched Reiner underneath his right eye, sending him back down to the ground.

Reiner laughed at him, pulling himself back up. "No fucking way." He taunted, squaring up for a fight.

"Erwin don't! He's not worth loosing your job over."

He looked down at me, remorse seeping from every pore. He relaxed his stance.

"Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind."

Attempting to come off as the bigger man, Reiner scoffed and casually walked away.

Erwin swooped down and grabbed me in his arms, I rest my chin on his shoulder. Then I giggled. He looked at me with utter confusion.

"Look." I nodded my head in the direction of the main building.

The Captain was slowly sauntering down the front steps towards Reiner, one had on his hip and the other stroking his chin. He let him pass him by, allowing him to think he was home free.

"Braun!" Levi beaconed. "Did you say sorry?"

"Not you too Capti– "

With one swipe of his leg Reiner was on his back. Calm as ever, Levi stepped closer, placing his foot on his chest.

"Did you say sorry?"

All he received was a hatred filled stare, so he repaid him with a kick in the side.

"I can do this all night Braun."

Nothing. Another kick to his ribs. If he tried to get up, he got a boot to the face. Eventually a faint gurgled ' _sorry',_ could only just be made out through the sound of the now pouring rain.

" _Tch_...Go clean yourself up cadet, you're filthy."

As Reiner struggled to his feet, Erwin gripped me tighter. We were well and truly saturated.

"Please forgive me Erwin." I barely managed to push the words out my mouth before releasing all my pain through sobbing.

"Don't be stupid, I'm the one who's sorry. If I hadn't been such and Idiot I could have just admitted how much I love you."

I wrapped my arms around him as my wails continued. Looking over his shoulder I noticed Levi sitting on the steps. He raised his head and caught my eyes. I couldn't make out his expression through my tears and the rain, but he soon stood up and walked back inside.

"I-I-I l-lo-ve y-you t-t-oo."


	9. [Levi x Krista x Erwin x Reader] THE PERFECT GIFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow on from **I ONLY DO COMPLICATED.**  
>  (Also Krista is 18 in this, cause I just can't otherwise.)  
>  ****  
>  _Also Contains_  
>  Foursome  
> Threesome  
> Anal  
> Double Penetration  
> Exhibitionism  
> Voyerism   
> Girl x Girl  
> First times  
> Virgin Krista

#  ****

#  **THE PERFECT GIFT**

#  **[Levi x Krista x Erwin x Reader]**

_While Erwin and Levi were away on an expedition, your friendship with Krista was taken to another level. After arriving back at HQ, you promised the men you had a surprise waiting for them._

 

**READER POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If this is the way I get to be with you again, then yes."

I leaned forward and pecked Krista on the lips. We had both left dinner early and were waiting in Commander Smiths office. She was perched on the front of his desk, and I was facing her, standing between her legs.

"You were such a good friend to me while they were away." I said softly, running my fingers along her forearms.

"I don't plan on changing that now they're back." She smiled sweetly.

"I can't thank you enough for being a look out."

" _Hmmm,_ I'm pretty sure you'll think of something."

Her deviant side was starting to come out, and I couldn't be more proud. She still understood our physical relationship was purely for fun, and seemed fine with it. Plus she had proven her worth in the friendship department, many times over. So right now, here we were, waiting. Each wearing one of the Commanders shirts. Only.

"I wanna do it like I said." Krista stated, playing with the collar of my shirt before pulling me in for a kiss.

**LEVI POV**

"What the fuck?"

I was the first to step into Erwin's office and witness the 'surprise' mentioned. She was standing with her back to us, wrapped in Krista's legs. Upon hearing the door lock, she turned her head:

"Take a seat boys."

And that's exactly how I felt, like a boy having all his wildest dreams come true. I couldn't believe it. They were both wearing eyebrows ridiculously oversized shirts, and they'd been kissing. I was hard already.

We took a seat, Erwin on the couch while I sat on the single seater beside it. She turned to face us, stroking the legs still wrapped around her waist.

"So I should probably fill you in. Krista clearly knows about us. It would seem that all three of you have similar tastes."

"Ok, so – "

"I wasn't finished. She managed to keep me well occupied while you were away, and as a thank you – she's gonna to have some fun tonight too. Just one rule. I'm the only one who gets to touch her."

_"Tch!"_

She made her way to the office door and opened it.

"Feel free to leave if you like Levi. But we both know you'd regret it."

There was no way in hell I was leaving this room. But how could she parade her in front of us and expect us not to want some interaction. Satisfied she'd made her point, she walked back to the desk and climbed onto it. Moving behind Krista, she knelt down, placing a knee either side of the Cadets hips.

**READER POV**

Reaching around and leaning slightly over her right shoulder, I started rubbing the outside of her thighs. Krista tilted her head away from me, leaving her neck open for me to kiss.

"I'm the only one who's ever touched her. I taught her like you taught me.....on the same table." Glancing up I saw the Captains eyes widen as he stroked himself through his pants. I noticed too that Erwin's bulge was growing.

"I think it's working." Krista smiled, moving my chin towards her for another kiss.

"It's ok. You can't touch her, but you can touch yourselves. And everything else is on the table."

Slowly I began unbuttoning Krista's shirt, from top to bottom. Once complete I removed it from her body. Her nipples were already hard as I ran my hands over her breasts, squeezing her nipples between my middle and index fingers. She bit her bottom lip and released a faint moan. Bringing my hands to her thighs once again, this time moving between them and separating her legs. I exposed her to Levi and Erwin, who now unable to control it any longer, started stroking themselves.

Bringing my fingers to her mouth, Krista opened and sucked on them. Once they were sufficiently wet, I removed them and sent them back down to trace and lubricate her cunt. Separating her lips with my fingers.

 "See how pretty that is? I'm the only one lucky enough to know what it feels like."

The frustration on both men's faces was clearly visible, and the tension in the room was building. I was already so wet, just knowing I could have something they both wanted. But neither would dare do anything, risk jeopardising what they'd built with me.

As I slipped my middle and ring fingers inside her, Krista gasped and leaned back onto me. Raising her knee and resting her food on the table, she opened herself up more, allowing my fingers to reach her g-spot. Her moans became more intense, not shy to let me know what felt good this time around.

"Why don't we get more comfortable?" I suggested softly in her ear, she nodded and sat back up.

I hopped down from the desk and picked her up, placing her on the coach next to Erwin. Allowing both men an equally good vantage point. I kneeled in front of her, separating her legs once more.

I noticed Krista glance over at Erwin's crotch. "It's big isn't it?" I stated, peering up from between her legs. She nodded, meekly, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Do you wanna touch it? I'm pretty sure he wont mind." I smirked. She looked at me and smiled. Sitting up slightly and resting my fore arms on her thighs, I motioned with my head for Erwin to move over. "Well go on." I encouraged once he'd scooted closer. Curiosity got the better of her and she reached out her small hand, grabbing his giant manhood just below the head. "Now move it up and down."

"See... Nothin' to it. Wanna try something else?"

"Ok." She replied softly.

I kneeled up between her knees. "Right." I said, just inches from her face. "Just copy what I do." She bat her demure eyes, and nodded slightly, giving me permission to proceed. Leaning over her leg towards Erwin, I griped his shaft and took the head of his dick in my mouth. I bobbed my head a few times before pulling back slightly and looking to Krista. "You don't have to put heaps in... Just relax your lips and don't bite." She giggled. I gave the Commander one last suck, releasing my mouth with a pop, before leaning back and kissing Krista.

"Your go." I sat back down on my heels and watch as she did what I'd taught her.

Grabbing under her thighs, I pulled her arse to the edge of the seat. Ever since me and Krista hooked up in the Mess Hall I'd been thinking about how she tasted. I knew I couldn't do anything again one on one, so when I proposed this idea to her, and she agreed, I knew the night the Expedition returned would be ideal.

So now here I was, face to face with pink perfection. Krista's didn't look like mine, her inner lips poked out, glistening and enticing. Placing my mouth on her, I sucked them in before pulling back and letting them slide from my lips. I ran my tongue over them some more, tracing their outline, before making my way up to her clit. It was swollen and begging for attention. I sucked, licked and flicked it with my tongue, till her moaning started to pick up its pace. Poor Erwin was left in my wake, as she soon forgot about him and became putty in my hand. I could feel she was close to climax when I stopped and blew on her.

"That's it princess." I herd him breath. Frustrating as the lesson was, I'd learnt that orgasms were usually more intense the longer they were denied.

Once her breathing settled down again, it was time to continue. I forced her legs up to give me the angle I needed to push as far inside her with my tongue as I could. I lapped her up and she tasted so good. She was pushing herself against me, trying to make me go deeper. I released her legs, plunging two fingers inside, hitting her g-spot instantly. I massaged it while returning my tongue to her clit. She pushed her arms into the couch and threw her head back.

_"Fuck....mmmm....Ah!"_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi stand up and start removing his clothes. He knelt down behind me, grabbed my hips and pulled them up, forcing me to remove my hand from Krista and balance on all fours. I felt him circle me with the head of his dick, before pushing in. He moved my head back between her legs. I moaned on Krista and it seemed to intensify her delight. Each thrust Levi gave me added extra pleasure for her.

"[Name]". She beaconed for me to look at her. "I'm so close."

I increased speed as best I could, she grabbed Erwin's hand and placed it on her breast. As he pinched her nipple she let out a final prolonged scream, trembling. My mouth was dripping in her cum. While Levi continued to fuck me, I reached up and gestured for Erwin. As he leaned down I grabbed his collar and pulled him in to kiss me. Sharing the taste of Krista with him.

**ERWIN POV**

I'm not waiting any longer, now was not the time for courtesy. Reaching down and hooking my hands under her arms, I pulled her away from Levi and onto my lap. My uniform was still on, pants only pushed down slightly, but I didn't care. I _needed_ her now! Having Krista play with me was hot as fuck, but right now she may as well not even be here.

Levi was less than impressed with my interruption, grunting at me in anger. But what he did next really surprised me. He picked himself up and grabbed the shirt Krista had been wearing from off my desk, handing it to her.

"Do you want a shower?"

"No thanks Captain." Krista replied meekly, redressing in the shirt. Taking a seat in the chair Levi had been sitting in.

"She want's to watch." [Name] looked at me deviously, one eyebrow raised.

"Well we better make sure she gets a good show."

She smiled in agreeance, grabbing the base of my shaft, positioning it at her entrance, and easing down as she clenched her walls around me. The warmth of her core enveloped me. The power I felt knowing she was totally penetrated by me was intoxicating. She didn't move, only contracting and releasing her muscles as I stared back at her. I wrapped my arms around her tight, wanting to savour the moment. There may have been two others in the room, but it was like we were the only people left in the world.

Snapping out of our trance, and remembering the task at hand, I grabbed [Name]'s arse as she started grinding herself on me.

**READER POV**

Feeling Erwin enter me, was like scratching the most intense itch that nothing else would satisfy. Levi had felt good, like always, but it was these close moments I'd craved while they were gone. And the Captain wasn't one for affection during sex. As I swayed my hips back and forth, I could feel the head of Erwin's massive manhood rubbing against my cervix. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time – I didn't need him pounding into it though. So putting my feet on the couch, back by his hips and gripping my hands tightly on his shoulders, I changed the angle. Sliding my pelvis up and down, each full insertion hammering my g-spot. The familiar feeling I loved so much was taking over my body, I was beginning to loose control, and the Commander knew it as well as I did. With his hands still firmly gripping my arse, he took over. My neck went limp, each bounce sending my head rocking backwards.

_"MMM....Erwin....ahhhhh....holy shit!"_

One final downward drop, drenching him as my eyes rolled back in my head. _Fuck! That was the best one yet!_

"I don't think I could ever get tired of seeing that face." The smugness in his voice was clear, and I loved it. "But I think The Captain's been patient enough. Whatd'ya say we share?"

I knew this would be coming at some point, and now was as good a time as any. Strange as it may seem though, having Krista there calmed my nerves.

Erwin stood up, taking me with him and sat on the front of his desk. He brought my legs up so I was kneeling, and slid back inside me. Reaching around to my arse he slowly pushed a finger inside, then another once he felt me relax. Levi made his way over, tracing his rough hands over my back he whispered:

"You sure you're ok with this?"

I nodded, "just please go slow."

Erwin removed his fingers and leaned back on the table with his hands. Placing one hand on my shoulder, Levi stepped close. I could feel him press against my hole, but stopped when I inhaled sharply. Breathing out slowly, trying to relax, I insisted:

"It's ok. I'm ok."

The pressure built again as he slowly pushed in. I held my breath cause it felt like there wasn't enough room inside me for air and The Captain. The initial sensation was like a tightening in my throat, uncomfortable but exciting. Once I was fully comfortable, he grabbed my hips and slowly moved in and out of me. It was the most pleasantly lavish sensation, and I became uber aware of my entire body. Gently kissing my shoulder sent shock waves through to my toes. Grabbing Levi's hands, I wrapped them around my stomach, pulling his torso against my back. Placing my hands on Erwin's chest, I began moving my hips, rocking on both men. Causing them to moan in unison.

I heard the door close softly, signalling Krista had taken her leave. I'd enjoyed her being there, but it wasn't about her anymore. She knew she'd never be apart of what the three of us had. I just hoped one day she would understand the fulfilment, the contentment , and the overwhelming joy.

Levi had never been so gentle with me, I could feel how much he cared about me. But enough was enough.

"Harder daddy."

_"Tch."_

I was a glutton for punishment. He pushed my back till my chest was flush with Erwin's and grabbing my hips, let the old Levi take over. Kissing the Commander helped to stifle my moans. It felt good, but it was defiantly an acquired taste. Not something I needed all the time.

It wasn't long before I knew Levi was gonna cum. He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back to him. Twisting my head to the side, he kissed me, unloading in my arse. A short while after, pulling out and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

I was still inside Erwin when he stood up and threw me down onto his desk. He grabbed a chunk of my hair, yanking my head to the side as he pulled on it. His other arm was wrapped behind my back, pinning me in place. Like I was a dog on heat, and he was under my spell, burying himself as deep in me as he could – as fast as he could.

Finally he was done too.

Picking me up bridal style, he carried me to the bathroom and put me down in front of the shower.

"I'll see you both in bed." He said tiredly, before cleaning himself up at the sink.

Dealing with both of them had taken its toll on me tonight.

Stepping in the shower with Levi, he held his arms open, welcoming me in. We stood there under the hot water, embracing. Eventually the water ran cold.


End file.
